My Funny Valentine
by Meg4
Summary: Fleur wants to prove what she is made of, especially to a sarcastic Oliver Wood. Thank You all for Reading! Please R/R Chapter 25 is up!*Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Fleur Delacour is transferred to Hogwarts during her sixth year as a witch. Madame Maxime sends her so she can find out all about Hogwart's many secrets before the Tri-Wizard Championship next year. Fleur stumbles upon Oliver Wood, and their relationship is less than perfect. Will Fleur be able to be sly and bring home information to Madame Maxime, or will she find a place for Hogwarts in her heart?

My Funny Valentine

Chapter 1

          Fleur Delacour smoothed down her silk blouse as she approached the scarlet train set for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her bright blue eyes surveyed the station and she saw groups of families bidding their children farewell for yet another year of school. 

          Fleur had no one to say goodbye to, she had left all the people she cared about back in Paris at Beauxbaton. She felt slightly out of place standing at King's Station now, she had just arrived a day ago into London. Now she was off to travel once more and recognized no one. 

          She ran a hand through her silvery- blonde hair and sighed. She couldn't hesitate any longer; the train would be leaving in a matter of minutes. She gracefully rolled her luggage over with her and the engineer gladly lifted it onto the train. 

          Fleur entered and rolled her eyes at the stares she received from many of the boys already seated. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy attention; it was just that they never wanted to get to know her for her. Everyone just gawked at her because she was beautiful and then made their own assumptions. It was truly the curse of being part veela. 

          Veelas were mysteriously breathtaking creatures who could make men drool just by looking at them. It made Fleur always wonder if anyone really liked her or just her looks. 

          Fleur wandered towards the back of the train and found an empty section, or at least one she thought was empty. She slid into a velvet seat and glanced out the window then turned to the center of the compartment and saw a lanky red-haired boy reading a paper across from her.

          "I did not realize zer vas anyone in here, I'm zorry." Fleur spoke looking right at the boy.

          "Oh don't worry about it, it's quite alright….oh you must be the new student." He answered looking up through his spectacles.

          "Yez, iz it that obvious?"

          "Only a little bit." He chortled.

          "Did Dumbledore mention me or zomething?"

          "Well not to everyone, but certainly to the prefects."

          "Oh, you are a prefect, of which house?"

          "Gryffindor, I'm Percy Weasly." Percy responded putting out his hand.

          "Oh ver are my manners, I'm Fleur Delacour." Fleur responded gently shaking his hand.

          "It is a pleasure, and what a beautiful name you have…Fleur means flower correct?"

          Fleur nodded and grinned. Percy returned to reading the Daily Prophet and Fleur kept staring at him in amazement. It was the first time that a boy had never told her she was gorgeous in the first five minutes of conversation. He had said that her name was beautiful, he seemed different to her. Not only did he appear very intelligent, but also very caring.

          Just then three other boys burst into their compartment all resembling the fiery hair that Percy had, including freckles spread all over their faces. They must be related Fleur thought to herself as the two twin boys hollered to Percy.

          "Hey Perc, guess what?" One twin yelled then stopped when he caught sight of Fleur.

          "Fred, would you consider keeping your voice to a dull pitch please? Especially since there is a lady present." Percy retorted.

          "I can definitely see that." Fred responded as his twin looked on now.

          "I think my brother means to say that I'm George and his name is Fred. And you are extremely lovely…what is your name?" George piped up and took a set next to Fleur.

          "Uh… Fleur Delacour." Fleur answered quietly.

          "W-We are v-very happy to meet you. I-I'm Ron." The youngest of the brothers said.

          Ron stood next to Fred, almost reaching his height. His cherry red hair was tussled and he held a sheepish grin upon his face. Fred started to laugh at him but then Percy cleared his throat. 

          "The pleazure iz all mine Ron." Fleur commented with a smile. 

          Ron blushed and sat down next to Percy. Fleur decided that Ron was much less of a threat then his two twin brothers. At least much more innocent and naïve, then the two boys who were now explaining to her about some invention they had created.

          "Where's Ginny Fred?" Percy suddenly asked.

          "Oh she decided to go sit with Harry Potter of course!" Fred cackled.

          "And why aren't you there Ron?" 

          "I was just coming to tell you that mom said to be sure to send her an owl as soon as we arrive. I guess I'll be off then." Ron said and with a final glance at Fleur as he ran out.

          "He iz very sweet." Fleur mentioned to Percy.

          "Yes, for a little brother he's alright. If he concentrated on his schoolwork more he would be much better off though."

          "You just want him to be like you…Perfect Percy." George added.

          Fleur in spite of herself let a small giggle escape. Percy gave a fuming look to George and then folded his paper and placed it next to him noisily. At that moment yet another boy entered their compartment and gave a look around.

          "Ah, Fred, George…come meet me up in the second compartment. I have Angelina and Katie already."

          "Right, we'll be over in a minute…hey have you met Fleur?" Fred questioned.

          The boy scanned Fleur up and down before making his final decision. His chocolate eyes seemed unaffected. He ruffled his short brunette locks of hair and then shook his head.

          "I'm Oliver Wood, but most everyone calls me Wood."

          "I'm Fleur Delacour."

          "Oh so you're the French student. What was the problem, France was getting to stuffy for ya?"

          "Wood!" Percy chastised him.

          "What? Am I supposed to be impressed with our new French import?" 

          Fleur scowled at Wood and almost had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. Wood glared right back at her and for a moment they had an unspoken argument.

          "Wood, let's go now." Fred suggested, pushing him out the door.

          Percy looked to Fleur as if he was about to apologize for Wood's behavior but Fleur stopped him.

          "Well I do not think I will be missing much by not developing a friendship with him."

          "Yeah, he's sort of ruff around the edges, and is completely obsessed with Quidditch."

          "I see."

          "Why did you have to be like that?" George asked Wood.

          "You want me to treat her special just because she is from France?"

          "She is a beautiful piece if I may say so myself." Fred commented.

          "Yes, she certainly is attractive, there is no denying that, but I don't feel I have to accommodate her. Anyway, she seems like one of those types who are only into themselves. I bet she is extremely shallow."

          "Nah, you're making that up." Fred answered.

          The three of them entered the second compartment and gathered around with Katie and Angelina. Shortly after Harry and Alicia joined them and they all had to sit through Wood's beginning of the year lecture. This would be the year they would win the cup. 

          After their brief meeting, Wood lay back against the seat and closed his eyes until they would arrive at Hogwarts. For some reason he kept thinking about Fleur, but soon became sickened with himself for such thoughts. Why would he want to befriend a French priss like her? Wood shook his head and then nodded off.


	2. Gryffindor Common Room

Chapter 2

        The train came to a slow and then jerked back as it completely stopped. Wood was thrown out of his seat and went headfirst into George who had been gazing out the window across from him. 

        "Ow, Wood!" George yelped, and pushed Wood off.

        "Sorry, guess I fell asleep there. Wasn't expecting the train to toss me around."

        "Yeah, well you know how old Birchwit drives…horribly. He's an old dirty bastard."

        Wood nodded in agreement then glanced out of the ajar compartment door to see Percy escorting Fleur off the train. He rolled his eyes and then looked back to George.

        "Well let's go, I want a good seat for the feast tonight."

        "I hate the beginning of each year when we have to see those little first years get sorted. Its incredibly boring and a definite waste of time for the upperclassmen."

        "Oh come George, you were a first year once before too." Wood added with a laugh then slung a bag onto his shoulder.

        Fleur looked wide-eyed at all the incoming students and had to be pulled away from the boats docked and ready for the first years. She became even more amazed at the carriages with missing horses that would bring them to the entrance of Hogwarts. 

        "Zis is amazing! We have nothing like zis at Beauxbaton. Carriages without horses?" Fleur gaped as she accompanied Percy in a large silver carriage.

        "Hogwarts is quite special. It's sort of a second home to me. You know I am going to work for the ministry of magic soon after I graduate." Percy spoke, puffing up his chest.

        "Congratulations Percy, you are quite an impressive person. Do you know if I must be zorted into a house?" Fleur suddenly asked.

        "I don't believe so, but we'll see. I will put in a word for you to be placed in Gryffindor."

        "I would be grateful." Fleur responded with a smile.

        Percy looked at Fleur as she went back to gawking at the castle. Her face seemed so bright and alive when she spoke, but it was her eyes that gave her away. They seemed like pools of loneliness. She must have not had the perfect life that she was trying to play off. 

        Percy wasn't going to judge her though. Everyone had a past and most pasts weren't the happiest. All he knew was that Fleur seemed to him a genuine person, and for some reason he felt an instinct to try and take care of her.

        "Oh look, ve are here!" Fleur exclaimed excitedly.

        Percy grinned at her and helped her out of the carriage when it stopped. He then offered his arm and led her to the entrance where Ron was already waiting for them.

        Fred, George, and Wood all entered Hogwarts with proud expressions on their faces. It was Wood's final year and he knew this was the year that was going to become most memorable. The ominous feeling of excitement was all around them.

        "God my stomach is going eat itself!" Fred whined as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

        "Oh no boys, watch out Miss Delacour is entering…" Wood started.

        Fleur walked in between Ron and Percy and was smiling at everyone she could meet eyes with. Wood hated the sight; it seemed way too fake to him. He started to ruffle his hair again, which over the past few years had become a nervous habit.

        Dumbledore sat at the center of the staff table and waved for Percy to bring Fleur over to him. Fleur approached cautiously and gave a small curtsy when Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fell upon her. 

        "Fleur it is wonderful to see you, you look exactly how Madame Maxime described you…elegant and charming."

        "Thank you sir."

        "Well then, Madame Maxime has told me you wish to study at Hogwarts as a result of our excellent programs!"

        "Yes, I have heard much about Hogwarts in that regard." Fleur answered but felt guilt sinking to the bottom of her stomach. 

        "Well then, which house do you think you will be staying with?"

        "She would be a very welcomed asset to Gryffindor." Percy said in Fleur's place.

        "Are you comfortable with this?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

        "Of course, Percy and his brothers have already made me feel quite welcome."

        Ron sort of giggled and Dumbledore looked over at him with a smile. Ron was staring at Fleur, watching her hair shine in the candlelight.

        "Then go and take a seat dear." 

        Wood watched the three move from Dumbledore and then mumbled under his breath.

        "I hope she doesn't come here, she looks like Hufflepuff material anyway. I imagine Cedric Diggory would have a field day with her." Wood grumbled.

        "Wood, I don't think you spoke soon enough, because she's sitting down at our table." Fred observed.

        "Great, I'm not going to say a word, it seems to get me into trouble. Just one more thing though…you Weasleys are insane, look at Percy and Ron fawning over her."

        "Hey it's called good taste, don't be bitter because you don't have it." George called out with a laugh.

        "Yeah, who wouldn't want to get their hands on those voluptuous…" Dumbledore cut off Fred, but Wood knew what he was about to say.

        "Another year has finally come to Hogwarts! I am proud to say the students here seem to become greater overnight. My start of term announcement is quite simple; do not be caught in the forest and do not cross our dear Mr. Filch. I daresay he will not be patient with any of you." Dumbledore added and shot a look at Fred and George who were silently laughing.

        "Now, let the first years commence!" Dumbledore shouted and with that a herd of scared children started to trample into the great hall.

        Fred rolled his eyes and laid his head on his arm and decided this was the perfect time to take a nap. The ceremony lasted for almost an hour and by the time everyone was seated too many mouths were watering to count.

        After a long supper Fleur followed Percy as he directed first years about in the halls. Ron had been drawn away with his friends and had offered to show her to the Gryffindor Common Room, but was cut off by Percy.

        "No, no, follow me please…there is no telling what will happen if you all go wandering off like that." Percy warned the first years.

        Wood sauntered past Percy and was headed for the Common Room. He gave a sideways glance at Fleur who was paying absolutely no attention to him.

        "Wood, a little help please?" Percy stopped him.

        "What do you need?" Wood answered his call by turning around.

        "Please escort Fleur to the Common Room, seems a first year is trying to wander off. I have to keep an eye on all of them."

        Fleur looked at Wood and squinted her eyes out of uncomforting thoughts for a moment. Percy held a pleading look though, that made Wood finally agree.

        "Fine, follow me." Wood spoke dully.

        "It wouldn't kill you to at least be civil vith me." Fleur commented as they strode off.

        "This _is _me being civil."

        "Then maybe you should learn new manners."

        "I don't need to learn how to be a priss thank you. Watch that stair, it will suck your foot in."

        "Thank you, and I am not a priss, I'll have you know that I have done a lot of work in my life."

        "Like what? Certainly not sports, probably having to deal with a broken nail right?"

        "You vant to know zomething about sports? I have played almost every single kind zer iz!"

        "Have you played Quidditch?"

        "I'm learning…"

        They came to the portrait of the fat lady and Wood said the password. The portrait swung up and Fleur followed Wood inside to a nearly empty common room.

        "Well let me know how that goes for you. Now the girls' dormitories are over there, hope you find someone who wants to put up with you. Goodnight." Wood simply stated and marched up to the boys' dormitories.

        Fleur huffed and then stalked up the stone steps. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He was so rude that it was unforgivable. Fleur tried to calm herself down and entered a room where a petite girl already sat with her nose in a book.


	3. Straying Into a Dream

Chapter 3

          Fleur slowed her breathing and walked towards the girl who was paying no attention to her surroundings. Fleur twirled a piece of her dazzling hair in between her fingers and quietly cleared her throat. The girl looked up immediately and had an inquisitive look about her.

          "Oh you must be Fleur, I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure." Hermione spoke, suddenly getting up from her comfortable seat on the bed.

          "I don't mean for zis to come out the wrong way, but I am glad to be meeting a girl who seems as nice as you." Fleur inserted gently setting a small silver case upon an empty bed.

          "No, I know what you are, part-veela of course. I mean that's why everyone, er…every boy has been staring at you. I've read a lot about Veelas, I think you'd have to be crazy to want to be one…I mean I'm sorry."

          Fleur just chuckled at Hermione's obvious fast-paced intellect. She then turned towards Hermione's curious stare and propped herself on the foot of her bed.

          "I didn't choose zis life, if I had a choice I vould be normal…at least by witch standards."

          "I understand, although I thought a girl like you didn't really have problems. I mean even Harry was looking at you…" Hermione abruptly caught herself about to say something she shouldn't.

          "Harry Potter?"

          "Yes, I know that you know him, everyone has heard of him."

          "Of course I have, but I vant you to know that I'm not after any of your friends." Fleur said looking Hermione in the eyes as if she could read her thoughts.

          "I didn't…I mean Harry would never…I'm sorry I can't think of the right thing to say."

          "Well I will definitely forgive you for that, it iz okay that I stay in here right?" Fleur asked with a laugh.

          "Oh yes."

          Wood entered the boys' dormitory and threw himself on his bed and George sat staring at him. Wood tried to ignore the gaze, because it would only mean that he would actually have to answer George's inquiries. 

          "Wood? How was it? Being alone with her?" 

          Wood rolled onto his side and gave a menacing look to George. 

          "George she is just some girl, it was no big deal. She did actually try to convince me that she was good at sports though."

          "Maybe she is…I bet she is great at everything." Ron said dreamily entering their room.

          "Oh you little git!" George chuckled and threw a pillow that rammed right into Ron's head.

          Wood and George laughed and Ron just scowled at them as Percy entered the room. He looked harried and collapsed onto his brother's bed, then tossed a hand over his eyes.

          "What's wrong Prefect?" George asked.

          "First years…they get worse every year. And to think I thought Ron and his first year companions were the worst it could get."

          "Hey!" Ron yelled defensively as Wood and George broke out in laughter again.

          "Oh, is Fleur okay Wood?" Percy suddenly interrupted and sat up.

          "Yes, the princess in secure."

          "Thanks, well I think I'll go check up on her then retire to my room."

          "Whatever your pleasure is!" Wood hollered off after him.

          Percy walked the stone bridge connecting the boys' and girl's dormitories and caught a second year boy trying to get a peek at undressing girls. Percy snuck up behind him and then slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

          "Percy! I was just going…" stammered a small blonde boy.

          "Yes, you were going to your room right?" Percy questioned, turning the boy the other way.

          "Yeah, that's right…hey what are _you doing over here?"_

          "I'm a prefect! I can go where I wish, besides I am not a peeping Tom!" Percy defended himself.

          "Sure…"

          "Do you want a detention before the first official day of school?"

          With that the boy ran the other way. Percy straightened himself up and nodded his head, in agreement with his actions. Then he headed back towards his destination. He came to the hardwood door and knocked importantly. A moment later Hermione came and opened the door just a sliver. 

          "Hermione, good, may I speak with Fleur?"

          "She's changing, would you like to wait?"

          "Ah, yes…I'll just wait right…" Percy trailed off as he peeked inside the door above Hermione's head.

          Fleur was in a shimmering jade nightgown that hung on the curves of her body. She was twirling her waist length hair into a bun on the top of her head. Her back was erect as she looked in the mirror and Percy was in awe. He stared off at her as if he were in a dream.

          "Percy!" Hermione shouted and brought him back to earth.

          "Huh?"

          "I said; I'll be back in a moment with Fleur."

          "Oh yes, yes." Percy nodded and took a step back from the door.

          Hermione shut the door and walked over to Fleur who now turned to her and smiled serenely. 

          "Percy Weasley wants to speak to you, he's waiting outside."

          "What?"

          "Yes, go have a look…I never thought I would say this, but I think you have him under some sort of spell. He never has that look on his face, not even when he was dating Penelope."

          "I…"

          "Go on…he's waiting." Hermione pushed her and then climbed into her bed and drew the curtains.

          Fleur opened the door only a bit so as not to reveal herself fully. Even though Veelas were known as the most beautiful creatures, this one in particular was very modest.

          "Fleur!" Percy hopped back over to the door.

          "Hello Percy, did you need zomething?" Fleur spoke with her wide blue eyes.

          "No, just wanted to make sure you were settled in alright." Percy quickly spoke gazing at her.

          "Yez, I am fine, thank you. I think I am going to go to bed, I feel I am in for a big day tomorrow."

          "Oh yes, don't worry, it will be just fine. Goodnight Fleur." He scrambled around and pushed his glasses up from the tip of nose.

          "Goodnight." Fleur smiled and shut the door silently.

          Percy stood a moment in the hallway, not really knowing what to do with himself. He patted his pocket for a moment then scurried off to his room. Wood looked out the door as Percy swiftly passed.

          "Percy, come here." Wood raised his voice.

          Percy popped his head in and held a goofy grin on his face.

          "What did she do to you?" 

          "What do you mean Wood? You think some girl affects the way I act? Ha, ha." Percy then hurried off as Wood shook his head.

          "At least tomorrow we can start practicing." Wood said and scooted himself under his blankets.

          "Aww…we start tomorrow, no rest after a hard day at school?" Fred moaned.

          "You've had all summer to rest, now goodnight boys sweet dreams."

          Wood closed his eyes and tried to think of that beautiful Quidditch Cup shinning in his hands. He could already see his face smiling back at him as a reflection. He grinned and curled up on his side to fall into perfect sleep.


	4. The New Chaser

Chapter 4

          Wood hopped out of bed at six in the morning and rolled Fred and George out of their own beds. He was surprised to find that Harry was already awake in the common room, reading. He did his usual yelling up the stairs to the girls and soon enough the barely alive Quidditch team was assembled in a crooked line.

          Angelina and Alicia were trying to keep one another awake while Fred had already fallen asleep leaning on George. Wood stalked around them and tried to give a rousing speech to pump everyone's spirits but it obviously wasn't working and those still sleeping were getting very exasperated. 

          Wood marched everyone out onto the field and checked everyone's brooms then kicked off the ground and hovered before them. As soon as everyone was in their places they were pressured to star manning the field. Luckily the cool dewy breeze against their faces awoke them from their nights' sleep. 

          "Alright, now George and Fred I'm going to throw the bludgers out now, so be prepared."

          "Yes captain, my captain." Fred saluted amused.

          Wood rolled his eyes and hit the heavy dark balls up into the sunlight sky. He then set off the snitch for Harry and then proceeded to challenge his chasers to try to get past him.

          Katie came at him first and tightly came in on his left side, just missing the golden hoop by an inch. Wood chuckled and then readied himself for Alicia who had an irrational look upon her face. Wood wondered for a moment if she wasn't trying to just toss the quaffle and hit his head. She did get quite angry when she hadn't had enough sleep. 

          Alicia jet herself towards Wood and escaped him. She threw the quaffle in the hoop while Harry screamed out that she got ten pints. Alicia grinned and Wood frowned, disappointed that she had gotten the better of him.

          "Well that's one for the team, and zero for the captain!" George called out.

          Everyone was laughing, with the exception of Wood and didn't notice that a bludger was heading right towards Alicia's spine. George was so proud of his joke that he wasn't watching until it was too late.

          "Alicia, duck!" George screamed.

           Alicia turned her face just as the bludger slammed into her backside. Alicia's raven hair twirled all around her as she fell to the ground. Harry whipped past the others and caught Alicia just before she hit the uninviting dirt.

          Fleur and Hermione entered the Great Hall and took seats at the long mahogany table. Hermione started to eat her porridge immediately, but Fleur just stared at the foreign cuisine. 

          "What's the matter, don't you like food?" Hermione questioned.

          "Yez, but I have never eaten zis fried pig's meat before." Fleur responded poking at the bacon with her fork.

          "Oh, you'll get used to it all, its very good."

          Fleur smiled but felt a little sick inside at the sight of some of the items placed before them, especially the runny eggs. Her thoughts were interrupted though as Ron and Percy came and sat across from the girls.

          "Good morning Fleur." Percy said with a broad smile.

          Fleur nodded to him and returned the smile flashing her perfect grin. Ron became engrossed with her until his concentration was broken by Harry. Harry heaved himself in a seat next to Ron still clad in his Quidditch attire.

          "What are you doing in here like that?" Ron asked.

          "You won't believe what happened. We were practicing outside this morning and George made this joke, and naturally we all laughed until Alicia…"  
          "What?" Hermione cut in.

          "Until Alicia was hit by a bludger." Harry finished with his green eyes wincing.

          Fleur and Hermione gasped as Percy started to get up from the table.

          "Maybe I should go check to see what's going on." Percy declared.

          "Oh I can tell you that, she is in hospital…and will have to sit out the entire Quidditch season. Madame Pomfrey says Alicia can't risk being put out there again."

          "I would hate to see the look on Wood's face when he finds out." Ron added.

          "He's still out on the field racking his brains on who could replace her. Well…not replace her for good, I mean Wood cares about her too much to _replace_ her."

          "I could do it!" Ron piped in.

          "Ron, you can't even control a broom." Hermione offered.

          "I…" Ron started, but then stopped as Fleur picked herself up from the table.

          "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

          "Don't vorry, I'll be back zoon." Fleur spoke with a smirk and then trotted off.

          Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Percy all looked at each other for a moment. Then they all scrambled from the table at the same time to follow Fleur. They had a feeling this was going to be something not to miss.

          Fleur spotted Wood nervously ruffling his hair sitting against a Quidditch post. He was mumbling to himself and then noticed a shadow drawing near. He looked up into Fleur's face and sighed.

          "What do you need?" He asked nonchalantly.

          "I vant to help you."

          "Oh and why would I need you help?"

          "You're zort one player, I can take her place."

          "You?" Wood cackled.

          "Yez me, do I need to try out?"

          "Will it please you if I let you try? Will you leave me after?"

          "Only if you're unimpressed." Fleur shot back and placed her hands on her hips.

          By this time the other four arrived and came just in time for the showdown. Percy stamped over to Wood and Fleur and set Fleur aside.

          "What are you two up to? Wood if you are badgering her again…"

          "Actually it's quite the opposite Percy." Wood replied as he met Fleur's eyes.

          "May I borrow your broom?" Fleur asked Wood politely.

          "Oh why not." Wood spoke and handed her the beaten old broom.

          Fleur pushed a piece of shinning hair from her face and then carefully mounted the broom. She made herself comfortable as everyone watched with curiosity.

          "Fleur, that's not safe." Percy said.

          "It's okay Percy, just watch."

          Fleur nodded to all of them then kicked off the ground and zipped off into the air more quickly then anyone Wood had ever seen. He just scoffed though and watched her zoom above their heads.

          "Anyone can do that, what else do you do?" Wood hollered.

          Fleur smirked again and zoomed off even higher then slowly pushed herself up and balanced herself standing on the broom. She rode this way for a moment enjoying the looks of awe below. Then she sat herself down again and did a flip, keeping herself attached to the broom. After that she came back to the ground for a smooth landing.

          "That might not have been my best, but vhat vere you saying?" Fleur breathed out catching her breath.

          "I think that…uh…"Wood spoke dumbfounded.

          "You need to be on the tem! Wood she would win us the cup this year! Can't you see it?" Ron blurted out.

          "Zank you Ron." Fleur said appreciatively.

          "Well I guess you could fill in…" Wood stammered.

          "You von't regret it Oliver." Fleur spoke returning his broom.

          "Hey just call me Wood alright?"

          Fleur just took a backwards glance at him and smiled as she walked off towards the castle.

          "Alright Oliver." 

          Ron laughed as well as Hermione and Harry. Wood just ruffled his dark hair and then looked from his broom to the open sky. What had he gotten himself into now? 


	5. Potions Class

Chapter 5

          Percy elbowed Wood in the side and laughed. Wood just irately looked at him and knew what was coming. He had said that Fleur was a priss, and unfortunately had turned out to be wrong. Now he was definitely going to pay for it, even though he still held a strange feeling towards Fleur up to this moment. 

          "She buried you man." Percy laughed out.

          "Very funny, just because she is on my team now, does not mean she's on my good side." Wood spoke, crossing his arms.

          "You mean to tell me, an amazing creature that can fly like the wind still does not hold your approval?" Percy mused.

          "She doesn't, I still can't ignore this feeling I have." 

          "Okay, whatever you say mate." Percy spoke and headed back towards the school.

          Ron, Hermione, and Harry shook their heads at Wood and turned and headed off. Wood looked after them and scowled.

"What?  No one is perfect! She can't possibly be!" Wood hollered.

The trio just ignored him and kept on their way. Wood stood alone and huffed to himself.

          Fleur collected her books for the day and looked for Hermione. She wandered out into the common room and saw Fred and George sitting, making small explosions. Fleur waved the foul smell away from her nose and slowly approached them.

          "Hello boys."

          "Oh hullo Fleur, need an escort to class?" Fred asked.

          "Well I vas looking for Hermione, but…"

          "She won't have any classes with you; she's a couple years younger. Let us take you to your class. You'll probably have to be with the Prefect Percy, but you'll survive." George spoke and took Fleur's books from her arms.

          Just then Percy came running into the room, heaving his chest. It looked as if he had just run a marathon. 

          "Percy, need to cool off?" Fred asked laughing.

          "I just was…uh…coming to get my books, don't want to be late for Professor Snape's class after all."

          "Uh Perc…your books are in your hands…" Fred observed.

          Percy looked down at his large hands and the dark forest green Potions book shinning up at him. He turned a shade of red that matched his hair color. Percy immediately straightened himself upright and looked Fred in the eye.

          "I…"

          Fleur looked at Percy then to his brothers who were laughing at him like two hyenas. Fleur narrowed her eyes at Fred and George and then slipped her books from George's grasp. 

          "I zink I can valk vith Percy to class, if you two don't mind."

            George and Fred stood in awe as Fleur waltzed over to Percy's side. Percy loosened his jaw and smiled in appreciation. Fleur looked back and gave a little wave to Fred and George as she took Percy's arm.

          "Bye boys." 

          Once Percy and Fleur were out of George and Fred's earshot, Percy stopped and turned towards Fleur who was still flashing a smile.

          "Vhat iz it Percy?"

          "I just want to thank you for what you did back there. I mean I feel really embarrassed…"

          "Don't Percy, they don't need to pick on you the vay they do. And don't be embarrassed, I zink you are very sweet. I am very happy that I met you Percy." Fleur cut him off.

          Percy just stood and grinned down at her. He loved the way his name just rolled off her tongue. And he thought he would melt away every time her poignant eyes would look up at him. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, she was really getting under his skin. 

          "Let's go Percy; ve can't be late on our first day." Fleur giggled.

          "Oh right…" 

          Percy offered his arm again and Fleur and he quickly hiked down towards the dungeons in which Snape called home. There was an array of people already taking their seats. Fleur glanced around and then was pulled away to a remote table by Percy. 

          Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room with his long dark hair waving about his shoulders. He took a seat at his desk and took only one glance at the class and then prepared his materials. He wasn't the most serene looking person, he looked absolutely livid. It of course could be that he was surrounding by Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, he especially loathed Gryffindors.

          "Well what are we waiting for? Everyone open your books to page one and start reading, you will have a potions experiment this Friday. So I suggest you begin your studying now…and I don't want any whining about it…" Snape snarled at the class as a straggler entered the room.

          "Well Oliver Wood, nice you could join us. Take a seat before I decide to bestow the wonderful gift of a detention upon you."

          "Yes Professor." Wood spoke and took the only empty seat, which was directly behind Percy and Fleur.

          As soon as Wood sat down Fleur turned around and smirked at him.

          "Zanks for zetting an example." Fleur whispered.

          Wood wanted to yell something back at her, but his thoughts were interrupted by Snape lecturing a Ravenclaw about coming to class unprepared.

          After about forty minutes of complete silence Wood started to stare at the back of Fleur's head instead of reading. He was trying to decide is her hair was really that color or not. How could anyone's hair be that silvery and smooth…so perfect. He chuckled to himself; he wanted to ask her…just to make her mad.

          Wood pulled out a piece of small parchment paper and wrote a note to Fleur. He folded it up as many times as he could and then tossed it over onto Fleur and Percy's table. 

          Percy glanced down at the note entitled to Fleur in chicken scratch hand writing. He shook his head in disapproval and gently tapped Fleur's arm, and pointed to the note. Fleur slid it off the table carefully, because Snape would probably be looking up from his papers any moment. She unfolded it silently underneath the desk on her lap and read:

          Fleur,

                Meet me after class; I have some important things to discuss.

                                                                   -Wood

          Fleur snickered and folded the note back up and stuffed it into her dark robe pocket. Wood sat back in his wooden chair and looked at his wrist watch just as the bell rung for them to be dismissed.

          Fleur and Percy stood up simultaneously and headed out the door with Wood tracking close behind. He cleared his throat once they were outside.

          "Oh it seems I have a little meeting vith Oliver." Fleur told Percy.

          "I can stay and wait for you."

          "No, go on…I vill be alright."

          Percy gave a warning look to Wood, who just raised his eyebrows innocently. 

          "Vhat do you vant?" Fleur asked, her eyes growing heavy.

          "I just wanted to ask about your hair."

          "You vanted to ask about my hair?" Fleur looked at him confusedly.

          "Is it real, or do you dye it?"

          "Oh, you moron, itz real!"

          "Oh no name calling needed, it was just a question."

          Fleur gave him a stern look and Wood met her gaze. She seemed so strong, but her eyes were sad. He felt his stomach drop a little and almost wanted to apologize for being so caddy.

          "Uh…do you want to practice tonight?" Wood asked slowly.

          "Zure, vhere shall I meet you?"

          "The field at nine, we'll work on your chasing skills."

          Fleur just nodded and Wood gave a side-ways smile to her and headed off to his next class. Fleur looked after him as Snape was coming out of his room. She quickly sped off, not wanting to try and make conversation with the Lord of Grease they called Snape.


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6

          Fleur entered the girls' dormitories at almost the stroke of seven. She sighed and set her books on a bronze shelf. Then she flopped down into a chair and met Hermione's gaze.

          "Was your first day really that bad?" Hermione questioned.

          "No, but zis evening vill be…"

          "Why?"

          "I have to meet that dreadful boy Oliver Vood."

          Hermione started to laugh and fell backwards onto her bed still letting giggles swim out of her throat. Fleur raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and let a smirk pass her full lips.

          "Vhat is so funny?"

          "You and Oliver, that's all. I mean he goes crazy when anyone speaks about you. He has something against you, although I can't pin-point it quite yet. But at least you know that one guy out there is on your side…." Hermione trailed off with a secretive smile. 

          "I don't know vhat you are talking about." Fleur spoke, while red crept into her usually fair complexion.

          "Oh come on, you know that Percy fancies you." 

          "He iz a very sweet boy." Fleur said uncomfortably and got up from her cushy seat.

          "So does that mean you return his feelings?" Hermione asked quizzically, trying to see Fleur's face.

          "Hermione, shall ve go to dinner?" Fleur turned back around flushed.

          "Yes…sure…" Hermione answered amused.

          Wood entered the great hall and took his usual seat next to Fred and George. They were discussing Alicia and how they would miss her, but thought everything had turned out this way for a reason. Wood scoffed at the idea and rolled his eyes.

          "Not for any good reason in my book, I was left without a strong player."

          "Was is the key word here Wood." Fred spoke and then his eyes shifted towards the entrance where Hermione and Fleur were entering.

          "Oh please…"

          "Hullo boys." Percy broke the silence and slid in a seat on the other side of Wood. 

          "Hey here comes your girlfriend Percy." Wood kidded, but was taken aback by the sudden change in Percy's demeanor when Fleur approached.

          "Hello everyone, Wood…" Hermione spoke as Fleur just smiled at her side. 

          "Hey Hermy, Harry told me he saved you a seat right over there." George informed her.

          Hermione's face lit up and she grinned. She looked to Fleur who just urged her to go over and sit without her. 

          "Fleur, you can sit with us." Percy spoke. 

          "Yeah, we'd be delighted." Fred included.

          "There are no seats, I vill be fine, really." Fleur spoke ever so quickly.

          "Don't be ridiculous! Wood would certainly be happy to hand over his seat for a lady." George exclaimed.

          "Who said anything about that?" Wood questioned startled by the recent betrayal of his friends. 

          Then Wood glanced around at all the anxious Weasley brothers' faces staring at him. He groaned and looked up at Fleur who just smiled at him sweetly. He hated to admit it but he wasn't about to turn down all those faces. He really didn't like it when his soft side came out.

          "Yeah, of course, here Fleur." Wood said scooting out of the seat and off to the other side of the table.

          "Zank you." Fleur commented.

          Wood just nodded and wandered off, but not before he reminded Fleur of their little appointment. Which she had accepted much more graciously than he expected…especially since his wisecrack about her hair earlier.

          "You have to meet him tonight?" Percy asked concerned.

          "Yez, but don't vorry about me, I can handle him."

          "Yeah, just don't make him fall in love with you. I've never seen Wood in love, and I don't want to anytime soon. Can you imagine?" George started.

          "Yeah, he probably loses sight of all his Quidditch skills and switches his obsession to the girl. That would kind of be a laugh, the lousy git." Fred finished.

          "Don't even zink about it boys, Oliver hates me vith a passion." Fleur interrupted their wild story.

          Wood stood on the Quidditch field at exactly nine at night. The moon was shimmering and cast a tantalizing glow on the freshly cut grass. Wood was all decked out in his Quidditch uniform and held two brooms in his hands. He looked around but there was no sign of Fleur yet.

          Right as he was about to try some summoning spell in order to call out to her, she arrived. Her hair thrown up in a messy mass of silvery locks, and she held a determined glare he hadn't ever noticed before. But as she stopped in front of Wood her grim face turned into an exuberant expression.

          "Zorry for being a few minutes late, Hermione had to explain some potions homework to me."

          "Yeah, I'll let it slide this time, but be on time from now on." 

          Fleur nodded as Wood looked her up and down. She obviously didn't have clothes that were made to be rough housing in. All of her styles were way too elegant for the game of Quidditch.

          "Your clothes won't do. You won't be able to move in them well enough, besides you wouldn't want to mess up your perfect dressing. Are you positive there is nothing else you can wear?"

          "Yez, I am zorry, I didn't zink an opportunity like zis would come so…" Fleur tried to explain.

          "Well, unfortunately we don't have extra girls' uniforms, so you'll have to wear mine until yours comes in."

          "Oh…alright…when vill mine come in?"

          "In a few days, now follow me."

          Fleur smiled at him but he all he could manage to get out was a mere side-smile. Fleur stayed close behind him as they made their way to the locker rooms. She followed him into the boys' since there was no obvious threat present. 

          Wood swiftly twirled his combination and opened the gray locker with a squeak. He tossed out another uniform which Fleur caught. He then stood and turned towards her. 

          "Alright, I'll be waiting outside. You can change and meet me when you're done."

          Fleur nodded and with that Wood trotted out of the room. Fleur felt like someone in some sort of penitentiary with the way Wood was speaking. He was so business oriented it seemed. Fleur shrugged her thoughts away and began to change.

          After she had finished she looked in the mirror before exiting. The uniform was very loose around her figure. The pants sagged and the shirt fell off her left shoulder a bit. She tried to get it to stay up, but it wasn't happening. She sighed and decided to go and get her torment. Fleur stuck her head out and Wood was already looking directly her way. 

          "Come on now, what are you waiting for?" Wood asked.

          Fleur was flushed a bit as she stepped out and she saw a smile spread across Wood's face. She knew it was coming, he was about to play off some sort of joke. But to her surprise he just smiled and motioned for her to come over to him. Once she reached him he touched her shoulder gently and said a spell to fix the shirt from coming down. 

          "There, all fixed; now we can get started." He grinned and he and Fleur walked onto the field. 

          Fleur's eyes were still fixed upon him out of pure shock. She had thought he was going to make fun of her for sure. She kept her mouth shut and took a broom from Wood's hand and mounted it.

          "Alright, now I'm going to watch you fly a bit, then join you."

          Fleur nodded and took off into the dark starry sky as Wood looked on. He cursed himself while he watched her glide around so gracefully. He chastised himself for being so taken in by her presence. When he saw her in that uniform all loose around her, he actually thought she seemed cute in that particular moment. She wore that silly embarrassed smile and it became something he suddenly took into account.


	7. Morning Conversation

Author's note: Hey Everyone! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I am so happy you like the story. I will continue to update as much as possible. Some of your questions might be answered in this chapter, enjoy! Oh and don't worry, Oliver is not a mean guy! He's really very nice, just takes him some time to warm up to Fleur.

Chapter 7

          Fleur waved about in the air as she watched Wood mount his own beaten broom and fly towards her. He wore a cheeky grin and Fleur kept quiet in anticipation for what he was about to say.

          "Well your flying is good, I'll give you that. But I think we need to put it to the test. See if you can get past me." 

          "Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?" Fleur challenged him. 

          Wood just nodded in approval and flew towards the glimmering rings ahead. Fleur swooshed to the ground and picked up the large red indented ball. She glanced up at Wood and saw his pride written all over his face; she zipped back up and started to charge towards him.

          "Come on Fleur, that's it." Wood said encouragingly, but with a hint of sarcasm noted by Fleur. 

          Fleur rushed on and flew so fast that Wood lost track of her. She was confusing him by whirling around in circles. Before Wood knew it she was behind him and tossed the quaffle threw the tallest hoop. She was now sitting and hovering above the ground with a small grin.

          Wood dropped his jaw. He had been tricked by her and all her fancy techniques. And there she was below, quite impressed with herself. Well he wasn't going to give her a compliment for deflating his ego. He swooped down like a hawk and planted his feet on the ground, while Fleur still hovered a few feet above him.

          "That was a cheap trick Fleur."

          "But Oliver, I thought that vould be zomething to distract the other team's keeper vhen its game time." Fleur spoke sincerely.

          Fleur searched Wood's face and became confused. She had thought he would be proud and feel secure that she could handle the position on her own. But it seemed now quite the opposite. 

          "Well…well…you're not supposed to use it on me!"

          At this Fleur came back to the ground and anger clawed at her skin. 

          "Oh, zo the only reason you are upzet iz because you vere taken by a girl!" 

          "Well…no!" Wood tried to conceal his motives.

          "Yez, that's it! Well I don't wish to listen to any more of your egotistical comments any further tonight!" Fleur hollered and handed back his broom.

          "Well fine! Good night then!" Wood shouted back and stomped off towards the castle. Fleur watched him leave and then gathered her things and walked slowly back, so she wouldn't have to be near him. The moment that they shared earlier, making Fleur think Wood might be a gentleman…was over. 

          The next morning Fleur woke to find that she had fallen asleep in the Quidditch uniform she had borrowed last night. She groaned and got up immediately to change. To her relief Hermione was still asleep. Fleur new that there would be a million and one questions asked of her as soon as Hermione woke wake.

          Fleur felt a sudden wave of complete dirtiness. She grabbed a towel and bathrobe and waltzed to the girls showers. Hopefully this would take her mind off of last night and the horrible things that went with it.

          Percy whistled to himself and went about shinning his badge a bit and then checking his hat in the mirror. Then he noticed Wood entering all hunched over and weary looking. 

          "What's wrong?" Percy asked, turning to catch Wood's eyes.

          "I had an interesting night you could say."

          "What did you do to Fleur?" 

          "Nothing…" Wood lied.

          "What did you do?" Percy asked again with a condescending manner.

          "I might have said some things that I am not too proud of at the moment. She confused me with her flying, in order to try out a move to distract the keeper. And well…it worked."

          "So?"

          "Well I was a little surprised, so…"

          "So you made an ass out of yourself." Percy finished his sentence and turned back to the mirror shaking his head.

          "Yeah, well you probably would have done the same thing."

          "No, especially not to that girl, Fleur is like no one I've ever met."

          "Oh blah, blah. All those pretty girls with noses in the air are a dime a dozen."

          "She's not like that; Penelope was more like that than Fleur if you can believe it."

          "Penelope is stuck up?"

          "I assume she still is, even though we haven't spoken in quite a long time now. Ever since that day when I found myself thinking and comparing Penelope to a monster breathing fire down my neck, we haven't seen each other much. Which is good, it was good we broke up when we did, I never wanted to find myself calling her something like that to her face."

          "Hmmm….I never knew." Wood spoke and ruffled his hair.

          "There are a lot of things you don't know." Percy laughed.

          Fleur came back to the room and found Hermione reading her charms book from cover to cover. But as soon as she heard Fleur's soft footsteps her head shot right up. 

          "Why hullo. So…how did it go last night? You were out awfully late; I'm surprised one of the professors didn't catch you."

          "Vell, it's a good zing they didn't, I'm already in a very bad mood."

          "Oh, so he was being a jerk again?"

          "Yez."

          "Enough said, lets go to the great hall."

          Fleur and Hermione entered for breakfast and immediately took the two spots Harry and Ron had saved for them. Fleur was grateful for being around the three; for it seemed they were much more mature then some of the older students.

          "I'm very happy you're on the team Fleur. There needs to be more girls like you." Harry said with a smile.

          "Zank you Harry."

          Hermione shot him a look and he quickly noticed his mistake.

          "But I mean not a whole lot of girls can compare to Hermione either." Harry corrected himself.

          Hermione seemed satisfied with the remark and went back to eating her porridge. Ron gazed at Fleur and Fleur began to feel a bit self-conscious. But she gracefully glanced back and returned the smile. 

          Percy came striding in to the great hall and spotted the little group at the end of the table. He sauntered over and took a seat on the other side of Fleur. She smiled at him and whispered a small good morning.

          "Well good morning Fleur…I ah, heard about what happened last night."

          "Oh from Oliver I presume?" Fleur looked interestedly back at Percy.

          "Well yes, he was a complete bastard for treating you that way, I mean… sorry for the language…"

          "It's quite alright. I'm flattered you zink zo highly of me."

          "I do…" Percy trailed off and looked deeply into Fleur's eyes. 

          "You all need to stop talking about us!" George said as he and Fred interrupted.

          "Right, we always want to talk about you two, people I would rather not aspire to." Ron retorted.

          "Ha Ha, little Ronikins!" Fred said and pinched Ron's cheek.

          Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Fleur smiled at George and Fred and then let her eyes stray down. She began to get that feeling of guilt climbing up her throat again. She was forming relationships with all these wonderful trusting people now, and she knew that she was sent here for a completely different reason. 

          Percy noted Fleur's sudden sulkiness and prodded her shoulder gently.

          "Are you alright?"

          "Oh yez, I vas just zinking about home." 

          "Oh, it will be great here! You'll see, I mean you already have friends." Percy comforted her.

          Fleur plastered a forced grin on her face and went back to eating. That was exactly what she was afraid of, and Percy confirmed her belief. She was beginning to question if she would be capable of completing the task Madam Maxime had assigned her.      


	8. Choice Words

Chapter 8

          Wood scurried down the hall towards the dungeons; he wanted to beat Percy and Fleur to class today. That way he would be able to apologize aside from the rest of the class. He decided that it was high time that he and Fleur started to get along. If she was going to be the replacement chaser for the entire semester or possibly the whole year, they needed to have some sort of understanding. 

          Fleur tried to balance her books as well as watch where she was going. Percy had to leave early to speak with Dumbledore about some random prefect duty before class. Fleur didn't mind him not being there to carry her books for her, but she was afraid she might get lost. Hogwarts was an extravagant school with changing staircases, and winding routes. 

          Fleur spotted the Slytherin area up ahead only a few paces. She made her way with books piled in her slender arms and her eyes darting about. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw a figure coming towards her. Fleur started to turn, hoping it was Percy or someone who would be willing to help her out. 

          As Wood approached Fleur she circled towards him without him expecting it and they collided into one another. Wood's books scatted in every direction along with Fleur's. They both fell backwards and Fleur was still sitting upright as Wood lay flat on his back.

          "Vhat vere you doing?" Fleur asked.

          "Trying to come talk to you before class." He answered, rubbing pain from his lower back.

          "Vhy vere you going to make another rude zuggestion?" Fleur shot at him as the bell rang for class to commence.

          Fleur sighed as she picked herself up, dusting her dark skirt off.

          "Great now you've made uz both late."

          "Well excuse me Miss Prissy, better than everyone else…" Wood hollered at her and joined her standing.

          "That vas uncalled for." 

          "Was it? I don't think so!"

          Fleur just groaned out of frustration and began to retrieve her books from the floor. Wood followed suite and they gathered their things in silence until they bumped their heads together while they were both scavenging. 

          "Ow, watch what you're doing." Wood spoke and massaged his forehead.

          "Maybe you should!" Fleur exclaimed and heaved her books up. 

          Wood rolled his eyes and they both ran towards their potions class. When they finally made they were both out of breath, and jamming themselves through the doorway at the same time. The whole class turned to watch the scene and Professor Snape waltzed over with a smirk written on his lips.

          "Do you two mind telling me why you are late for my class?" Snape questioned, looking from one to the other.

          "She was coming to class and…" Wood started.

          "He vas the one who ran into me…." Fleur spoke at the same time.

          "Enough, I don't need to hear it now. But you can explain yourselves if you wish in detention this evening."

          "But…" Wood commented.

          "What Mr. Wood? Objections?" Snape cut him off and raised an eyebrow.

          "No Sir." Wood said quietly as he glanced at Fleur.

          Fleur's eyes were wide with surprise, this obviously was her first detention, possibly ever in her entire life. She looked thoroughly disappointed in herself, which she was.

          "Very well… ten o'clock tonight, we will all meet on the Quidditch field. I have inside information that there is much to be done out there." 

          Fleur and Wood nodded and headed to their seats. Snape's face suddenly lost its stern look and it actually seemed that he was pleased with himself. He had caught two Gryffindors out of line, a dream come true for him. 

          Fleur slumped into her seat as Percy followed her with his eyes. He looked concerned and placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder when she had made herself comfortable. She turned her face to him and gave him the best smile she could manage. 

          "What happened?" Percy whispered.

          "Ve just bumped into one another and it didn't go over to vell between us." Fleur answered.

          "Oh, well it'll fine, Snape shouldn't be too bad to you both." Percy comforted her and ran his hand up and down her arm friendly, trying to relieve her tension.

          Wood watched Percy and started to ruffle his hair again. He wanted to know why Percy would want to dedicate all this time and attention to Fleur. He almost wanted to switch places with Percy. Percy didn't have to be around Fleur all the time. It seemed that he was doomed to be. 

          At dinner Fleur was quiet and sat next to Hermione in a dream-like state. Harry and Ron kept looking at Fleur's face expecting it to drop into her soup at any moment. In that case, Ron would be more than happy to give Fleur mouth to mouth if it would be necessary. 

          "So you have to spend one more night around him…its not that bad. I have to see him twenty times a day to go over strategies." Harry spoke up.

          "See who? Are you going to be with Wood again tonight?" Hermione asked.

          Fleur nodded solemnly as Ron and Harry gulped.

          "She got a detention in Snape's class, they were both late…" Harry added.

          "Oh second evening in a row you two will be together…people might start to get the wrong idea." Hermione joked.

          "That's not funny; Wood can be really lousy…" Ron said, defending Fleur. 

          Fleur looked up and smiled at Ron, and then her smile faded once again.

          "I almost vish I vas back in Paris, even though Hogwarts iz one of the most amazing places I've ever been."

          "Don't say that, Wood is the only bad thing that you have experienced since you've been here right?" Harry asked.

          "Yez."

          "Well then don't be so down, there are plenty of better things. Just wait till you play a game of Quidditch. You'll forget all about the bad things when you're flying above all those cheers!" Ron piped up. 

          "You all are right I zuppose." Fleur said.

          "Of course we are! Don't pay any attention to that moronic wizard with half a brain." Hermione added.

          After dinner they all chatted for hours around the common room fire. Percy and the twins joined them and Fleur lost track of time. After what seemed like only five minutes Wood was leaning his body against the side of the fireplace, clearing his throat. Fleur looked up and then looked at Percy's wrist; it really was time to go see what Snape had in store for them. 


	9. Detention

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this chapter a few issues are raised and it's a bit longer than the others, so enjoy! I will probably try to update every few days from now.

Chapter 9

          Fleur and Wood walked out onto the Quidditch field without even so much as one word uttered between them. Wood kept his head firmly up and confident, as Fleur puffed out her lips in anger. Both of their faces fell even further when they saw Professor Snape standing and waiting with his arms crossed. 

          "Well on time…I am impressed." Snape spoke condescendingly.

          The two said nothing, but looked him straight into his cold eyes. 

          "Alright, we seem to be off to a great start, no talking…I like that. I just wish it were that way more often in my classes. Well shall we get to work?"

          "What exactly will we be doing?" Wood asked the question on everyone's minds.

          "Oh dear Mr. Wood, you and Miss Delacour will be dragging around trash bags, as well as shovels. You will pick up all the trash on the entire field and then dig a hole about five to seven feet deep." Snape spoke and handed them the shining new tools.

          "Vhat iz the hole for?" Fleur asked her eyes full of sadness.

          "The hole is for Filtch I'm afraid he needs it to catch some creature that has been very disturbing to the grounds. But don't worry your pretty little head about covering the hole; he will be taking care of that. I mean the job you two have will surely take let's say…a couple of hours as it is? And of course you can't use magic; I'll make sure of that." 

          "A couple of hours! I need to study for charms; Professor Flitwick is giving me a chance to retake an exam tomorrow." Wood complained.

          "Oh well, I guess you'll have to hurry. Oh and I do warn you two to stay close together, you never know what comes out here at night. I will be sitting in the teacher's box up there if you really need rescue." Snape slithered and waltzed away to start grading papers.

          "Great, just wonderful…" Wood started.

          "Oh don't vhine, itz not very becoming of you at all Oliver."

          "Let's just get on with it."

          They agreed to disagree and started to hunt around for trash left over from the day's activities. They were amazed at their findings of chocolate frog pieces, Berty Bott's beans, and torn pages out of school books. It seemed that even in the wizarding world kids would be kids. 

          Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood above in the Gryffindor Common Room gazing out the gargantuan window overlooking the Quidditch field. Hermione began to scowl which Harry noticed immediately. 

          "What's wrong Mione?" 

          "Do you see what they are picking up?"

          "Yes…"

          "Torn pages? My goodness, does anyone have any appreciation for literature any more?" Hermione shot out.

          "I…I do." Harry stuttered trying to make her feel better.

          "Oh please you and Ron hardly read anything; sometimes I don't know why I bother with all these feelings I…" Hermione stopped herself and her warm eyes widened. 

          "What were you going to say?" Harry prompted her.

          "Nothing…nothing at all. I think I'm going to go study now, you know that Madam Sprout is giving us a pop quiz soon…" Hermione spoke through her teeth and then ran away.

          "She's mental." Harry whispered to himself.

          "Yeah, and I know why too Harry, can't believe you haven't seen it yet." Ron commented.

          "What am I missing?" Harry asked innocently.

          "The bloody girl likes you!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh.

          "She…she does?"

          "Yeah, and I know you like her. It's about time you two told one another, I'm really getting sick of being the middle man in all of it."

          Harry plopped down in a scarlet chair next to where they stood and laid his head back. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in deep thought. Ron kept looking at him and finally decided to break the silence.

          "What do you have to think about?"

          "I guess nothing?" 

          "Right, now I'm going to return to my previous engagement if you don't mind."

          "Yes, you stare at Fleur all you want."

          "I'm not…"

          "Please Ron." Harry laughed and got up.

          Fleur and Wood finally finished collecting all the trash that had found its way onto the Quidditch field. Fleur hunched over a bit and whipped her forehead with a sigh. Wood noticed she got a bit of dirt at the end of her nose. He smiled at her and the way the tiny imperfection played upon her face. 

          "Vhat?" Fleur asked, observing his smile. 

          "Nothing lets start digging before Snape thinks we don't have enough on our plates."

          Fleur nodded and grabbed the orange rim of the shovel's end. She plunged it into the ground and unearthed a large piece of the ground and tossed it aside.

          "Not bad." Wood commentated.

          "Alright, letz zee you now." Fleur smirked.

          Wood brought up an even bigger piece of dirt and threw it aside with a grin. 

          "Very good." 

          "I thought so." Wood replied and they continued to dig.

          After a half an hour though their bodies were breaking out in sweat and they had only dug four feet deep. Fleur took a deep breath and sat down even though she new there would be mud on the bottom of her slacks as soon as she stood back up. Wood took a breath at the same time and looked into Fleur's eyes. 

          "I don't know how this could get worse. I mean we are digging in dirt with the worst professor at Hogwarts watching on."

          "Yez…" Fleur agreed and closed her eyes for a moment.

          "Fleur, have you heard from your family lately?" Wood asked quietly.

          "Vhy do you azk?" 

          "I dunno it just seems that you have been really down…"

          "Vell to answer your question no, I haven't heard from zem. But I know they are probably buzy, Gabrielle iz still in school. And my parents…zey…" Fleur trailed off uncomfortably.

          "So you have a younger sister?"

          "Yez…we should really start digging again, Snape iz watching." Fleur quickly changed the subject.

          Wood decided not to push the topic any farther but found himself looking over at Fleur from time to time just waiting for something to slip out. Her face held stern though and she seemed even more enthralled with the work than before. 

          Just as Wood finished his thought something small and wet hit him square in the forehead. He raised his head and looked at the night sky. Dark swirling clouds could now be seen from above. Then it started to pour. Bulbous raindrops fell from the sky and attacked them.

          "Oh no, I don't zuppose he vill let us go in?" Fleur spoke.

          "No, you two stay out here and finished your work. I must go inside…to fix my…well I'm leaving. Report to me when you are through." Snape hollered a few feet away from them and held a book over his head as he ran.

          "Vhy is he covering his head?"

          "Oh because it would truly be a shame if all that grease in his hair would wash out." Wood answered.

          Fleur laughed richly and even doubled over. Wood laughed along with her and knew he had never seen a real laugh like her's before. After a moment the chuckling died down and Wood became serious.

          "Fleur I really do want to apologize for the way I treated you last night." Wood spoke sincerely.

          "And vhat about all the other times Oliver?" Fleur asked playfully.

          "I'm sorry for that too; I shouldn't have been a jerk like that."

          "Vell…" Fleur trailed off and bent to the ground.

          "So you forgive me then?"

          "Zure." Fleur replied and threw a handful of sopping mud at Wood.

          She started to giggle and Wood just looked at her.

          "Oh so you want to play that way?" He commented with a cocked eyebrow.

          With that he splashed some mud on Fleur's shirt. They both started laughing, scooping mud, and then slinging it towards each other. All the troubles and fights from earlier melted away as their laughter filled the atmosphere. 

          Percy sauntered over to Ron and looked out the window next to him. 

          "They're having a mud fight, what do you suppose that means?" Ron asked.

          "That either they really hate one another, or that they are starting to get along." Percy answered gulping.

          "Let's hope it's the latter." Ron said.

          Percy just stared with Ron and felt the pit of his stomach fall. Then he shrugged his ill feelings aside. It couldn't be…they hated one another. At least Percy prayed that was still the case at hand. 


	10. Before Bedtime

Chapter 10

          Fleur grabbed her shovel again through laughter and took a step back from Wood. Wood stopped and held a lasting grin on his lips. He looked Fleur in the eyes and was surprised by what he saw. Those glassy eyes that usually seemed lonesome, just for one moment were flashing light. Her laughter was real and natural.

          "Ve should get back to vork, ve are going to catch a cold ztaying out here for zo long." Fleur concluded and began to slam her shovel into the sopping earth again.

          "Alright, but this war is far from over." Wood said with a laugh.

          "You only agree because I vas beating you and you know it!" Fleur exclaimed.

          "You wish." Wood said with his head facing the ground.

          "Oh yeah?" Fleur suddenly asked with a mischievous grin.

          Wood raised an eyebrow and lifted his head back up. Fleur held a handful of mud and threw it right against his cheek. Wood chuckled and wiped the mud from his face. 

          "Alright, fine, I give up!" Wood hollered laughing and holding up his hands.

          Ron still watched from above with his nose pressed against the tinted glass. His aqua eyes were large and he held a small grimace on his pouty lips. 

          "I wish I was down there, I would shove the whole lot of mud in his mouth." Ron spoke up.

          "Oh Ron, don't be so childish." Percy replied adjusting his glasses. 

          "I'm not childish; I'm just interested in their intentions."

          "There aren't any intentions, just…"

          Ron looked at Percy and crossed his arms across his chest. Percy glanced nonchalantly out the window and then his smug face dropped.

          "I'm going to have a talk with Wood."

          "Oh yes, you are secure in your assumptions Perc." Ron chortled.

          Fleur and Wood entered the castle dripping. Fleur rolled the bottom of her shirt up only a bit and wrung out the dirty water, before entering all the way through the oak doors. Wood waltzed right in and looked back confusedly at Fleur.

          "What are you doing?"

          "I don't vant to make a huge mess of everything inside." Fleur defended her actions.

          "Hey, Filtch cleans up, and it's not like he's the nicest person. Oh and Peeves will probably venture out soon enough to attack first years with water balloons." 

          At that exact moment Peeves came gliding down on his little puffy cloud. His stern diminutive face soon turned into a contorted grin. Fleur watched Peeves in amazement and hid slightly behind Wood as she shut the door behind her. Peeves noticed them standing there and quickly bounced over.

          "Who is this?" Peeves asked with delight in his tiny eyes.

          "Leave us alone Peeves." Wood shot at him.

          "No need to get fussy with me, I'm just curious is all. What a lovely face you have my dear." Peeves observed and swirled around Fleur.

          "Uh…zank you?" Fleur spoke uncomfortably.

          "Oh and she's French, very beautiful. What is your name oh fairest of them all?" Peeves asked teasingly.

          "Fleur Delacour."

          "Oh yes the French student….the courageous Miss Delacour. I have heard many stories through the walls of this school, but none ever of such a brave soul such as you."

          "Vhat do you mean?" Fleur asked.

          "Oh I know what lies ahead for you, heard it from Dumbledore I did."

          "What Peeves?" Wood intervened.

          "You'll see, but for now…why don't we play a little game?" Peeves riddled them.

          "No, go away Peeves; your games are never as fun for us as they are for you." Wood answered placing his hand on Fleur's shoulder and steering her away.

          "Oh fine, there's a group of Hufflepuffs that are just asking for it over there." Peeves grinned and flew away.

          "Don't worry about him; just make sure to look around every corner." Wood said as he and Fleur entered the dungeon.

          "I vill remember that." Fleur added with a smile.

          Snape sat at his desk scribbling away on parchment, no doubt correcting many potions assignments. Snape had a giddy expression, which was particularly alarming to Fleur. She couldn't understand how someone got so much pleasure from torturing children. Wood then cleared his throat and Snape's head shot up like a bullet.

          "Well looks like you two had a time of it. Now hand over those shovels and you can go. But don't let me catch you doing anything against school rules again, or we might have another meeting such as this." Snape spoke curling his lips into a smirk.

          "Yes Sir." They replied in unison.

          The two then turned and hurriedly walked out of the office. Then they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron, Percy, and Lee Jordan all sat around the fire reading and looked up at the two soaked wizards. 

          "Enjoy your detention much?" Lee asked.

          "Actually, it was more fun than I've had in quite a while…even if it was with Snape." Wood answered.

          "Swashing around in mud doesn't sound like so much fun." Percy included with a frown.

          "Fleur, you…you even look beautiful in mud…" Ron stuttered.

          "Ron you flatter me too much." Fleur said with a smile.

          Fleur walked towards Ron and gave him a small kiss on the cheek leaving a small imprint of dirt. Ron turned as red as a radish and just watched Fleur in a dreamy state as she came to the bottom of the stone steps.

          "Goodnight everyone." 

          "Goodnight Fleur, sleep well." Percy replied with an encouraging smile.

          "Oh and Oliver, if you vant I can help you vith charms vhenever you vant."

          Wood smiled and nodded as Fleur started to climb the stairs. Percy glared at Wood and grasped his book tighter. 

          "Oh did you hear that Wood, the so called "French Princess" is willing to help you out man." Lee spoke up with a laugh.

          "Oh she isn't that bad. You should have seen the way she acted tonight; she looked different to me somehow." Wood responded thoughtfully.

          "Maybe you ought to leave her alone." Percy now broke in the conversation.

          "Oh Percy, don't worry I'm not going to be a jerk to her any longer. No need to get all defensive now."

          "That's what I was afraid you'd say." Percy grumbled underneath his breath.

          "She kissed me…" Ron said suddenly.

          Everyone turned and faced Ron, who seemed to still be in shock. Lee started to chuckle with amusement as Percy gave a demeaning look. Lee got up from his seat and gave Ron a firm pat on the back and then waved goodnight and headed to bed. Ron still sat with his mouth slightly open with a smile. Percy rolled his eyes and got up as well. He shook his head at his brother then left the room. Wood took Percy's seat and peeled off some dry mud from his neck. 

          "She kissed me…" Ron spoke again.

          "Yeah mate, she did. Geez, looks like someone just told you that you won the World Quidditch Cup or something."

          "I imagine the Quidditch World Cup doesn't hold a candle to a real kiss from her."

          "Now that's just crazy."

          Ron shrugged and got up and bade goodnight. Wood sat alone in the common room for a bit, mulling over all that had happened today. Through one day he had become accustomed to having Fleur around now. To Wood she was no Quidditch cup, but he looked at her differently now. She wasn't snotty or unhelpful; she was very much the opposite. Wood leaned back in the chair and ruffled his hair; maybe this year would be better after all.


	11. Breakfast

Author's Note: Hey again everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all those who have reviewed so far. I do plan on continuing this story as long as there are still people who want to read it. So let me know what you think. It is greatly appreciated, take care everyone!

Chapter 11

          The next morning Fleur woke to the sound of the blue jays that were perched outside her window, as well as the tapping of Hermione's pencil against a book. Fleur sat up sleepily and yawned stretching her slender arms towards the ceiling. Her hair hugged her shoulders perfectly and she wore a lazy grin as she looked at Hermione.

          "Good morning Hermione." 

          "Good morning yourself, why were you so late last night?" Hermione asked sternly.

          "Vell my detention turned out to be more fun zen I zought it would be." Fleur replied with her smile widening.

          "Oh really?" Hermione's face dropped from completely stern, to completely interested.

          Hermione rushed over to the end of Fleur's bed and plopped herself down. Her round intricate face was alive with delight. Her bushy brown hair framed her face and Fleur smiled at her sweet innocence. 

          "Yez, vell Oliver and I are finally getting along. Snape was horrible, but we ended up having fun out in that storm last night."

          Fleur spout out the entire story for Hermione to mentally record. Hermione's face kept changing into surprise then serious thought. After Fleur had finished Hermione had a giddy grin and was speaking rapidly.

          "Oh my goodness, what if he fancies you?" Hermione asked.

          "Oh no, no I don't zink I vould go zat far." Fleur chortled.

          "Well, now that I think about it wouldn't be so great. I mean Ron really likes you and Percy…" Hermione trailed off.

          "Vell its best if I don't get involved with anyone in that vay here I zuppose." Fleur suddenly turned a bit melancholy.

          "What do you mean?" 

          "Oh nothing, I vill probably go back to Paris zis zummer, zo I just meant it wouldn't vork out vith anyone." 

          "Oh, well maybe you'll end up changing your mind when you least expect it." Hermione spoke ominously. 

          Ron and Harry stood side by side in the boy's bathroom. Ron was making sure there was absolutely nothing stuck in his teeth, and that his breath smelled mint fresh.  Harry continuously patted his hair down, trying to keep the dark strands in the back from sticking up. It wouldn't work though, no matter what he tried. 

          "Give it up mate, what are you so worried about anyway?" Ron asked.

          "I could ask you the same question; you have been messing with your teeth for the past half an hour."

          "Well maybe I want to look nice…smell nice, I mean the girls have to start coming eventually."

          Harry started to chuckle and he turned to Ron who was trying to be as serious as he could be.

          "You mean you want Fleur to come to you."

          "Well that wouldn't be too bad, now would it?" 

          "I guess not."

          "And you never answered your part of that question."

          "Oh, well I might fancy someone as well."

          "Hermione?"

          Harry blushed a pale pink and combed his hair once more.

          "Maybe today is the day."

          Percy and Cedric Diggory were shaving in front of the elegant mirrors located in the prefect's bathroom. Cedric, who never looked like he needed to shave, made graceful strokes along his jaw line. Percy on the other hand had already cut his chin once. Just then Wood popped his head in the bathroom and looked around.

          "Hey there boys." Wood said and strode right in.

          "Wood this is a prefect's bathroom." Percy reminded him.

          "Sorry, I just wanted to ask if anyone was planning on getting breakfast anytime soon."

          "Just go on then." Percy grumbled.

          "I'm coming Wood." Cedric said and threw his razor in a case.

          Cedric and Wood waltzed out of the bathroom while Percy stayed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to hang out much with Wood anymore, not after last night especially.

          Wood and Cedric entered the Great Hall and Wood invited Cedric to sit with him at the Gryffindor table. After a moment Cedric stopped in his tracks and hit Wood's elbow.

          "What is it?"

          "Is that her? Fleur?" Cedric wondered aloud.

          Wood followed his gaze to the delicate face of Fleur. She looked sad again, but her hair and cheeks still sparkled in the sunlight. Wood nodded slowly.

          "Wow, she's a looker…but I'm not really looking. Hey, why don't you make a move?"

          "Are you mad? I don't think that would work out well, and besides I don't want the whole lot of Weasley brothers at my back."

          "Oh, well talking doesn't hurt, let's go." Cedric spoke and tugged on Wood's arm for a brief second.

          Harry and Ron looked up from their food and watched Cedric and Wood come over to their table.

          "Oh great, the pretty boys are here. Quidditch captains unite or something." Ron commented.

          "Oh Ron, just because you can't play Quidditch…" Hermione started.

          "Oh what do you know about it?" Ron cut in.

          "You two stop." Harry entered.

          Fleur let a small giggle escape her throat. Then Cedric and Wood sat down next to them. Wood faced Fleur and gave a smile and nod, while Cedric sat next to Fleur and simply flashed his shining grin.

          "Hullo Miss Delacour, I'm Cedric Diggory. I'm sorry I have not made your acquaintance sooner."

          "It's quite alright. I just arrived here a few days ago." Fleur replied shyly.

          "Uh Fleur, I was kind of thinking about your offer last night…" Wood suddenly spoke up.

          "Oh yez?"

          "Yeah, would you mind really helping me?" Wood admitted quietly.

          "Of course I wouldn't, meet me after school and ve can study, zen ve could practice Quidditch?"

          "Yes, of course." Wood now seemed securely happy.

          Percy sauntered into the Great Hall and spotted the group. He snorted a bit then marched right over there. So maybe he had made a mistake in not going to breakfast with Wood. He certainly would have if he knew Wood was going to be chatting it up with Fleur. 

          "Sounds good Wood, you've picked yourself a winner. Now if you excuse me I have to go see my girlfriend." Cedric excused himself and made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

          "What did he mean by that?" Percy suddenly appeared.

          "Oh Fleur is going to help Wood with Charms, and Wood is going to help Fleur with Quidditch." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

          "Oh? Well Fleur would you mind if I joined you two today. I'm sure you could answer a question of mine from charms class." Percy spilled out.

          "Percy you don't need me, you are brilliant."

          "Uh, no I'm not."

          "Vell if you want to." Fleur now agreed with a smile.

          "Oh yes, thank you very much."

          "You didn't ask me if it was okay." Wood observed.

          "Well it doesn't matter what you think." Percy shot back.

          "Percy, what's up with you?" Harry asked.

          "Oh nothing, can't I share a good laugh with my mate?" Percy asked playing off his comment as a joke.

          Fleur smiled at him and began to eat while Hermione went on about some house elf she had run into the night before. Ron listened while rolling his eyes occasionally, while Harry tried to hang on her every word. Percy and Wood sat silently, cursing one another in their minds.


	12. The letter

Chapter 12

          Fleur scrunched down in a hidden corner of the girl's dormitory room. She clutched her transfiguration book in her long graceful fingers. She sat in between the wall and a large dresser. As she made herself comfortable she tucked a piece of her silvery hair behind her ear and opened the book. 

          Just as she cracked open the book and began to read, a large snowy white owl zoomed in threw a window. Fleur looked up as the owl perched itself at the very top of the dresser. It turned out to be Hedwig, Harry's owl. She must have intercepted a letter addressed to Fleur. 

          Hedwig cooed at Fleur and flew down and dropped a letter into her lap. Fleur smiled at Hedwig and gently stroked under her beak. Hedwig seemed pleased with this and flew off back towards the owlery. 

          "Who vould be vriting to me here?" Fleur wondered aloud.

          Fleur carefully opened the top of the yellow envelope. She pulled out a long piece of parchment heavily written upon. She ran her fingers down the paper and saw her sister's name at the bottom. Gabrielle had finally found where to contact her. Fleur's parents had kept Fleur's leave a complete secret to Gabrielle. They thought it might affect her feelings of superiority above others who weren't from France or Beauxbatons for that matter.

          Fleur knew that neither she nor Gabrielle would ever live up to what her parents thought proper. Fleur had always been one to play against the tide. She didn't want to possess any part of a veela through her veins, and secretly desired to be like everyone else. Fleur had always made sure that Gabrielle held the same feelings. She taught Gabrielle to stand up for herself, and to be kind to everyone with no exceptions. 

          Fleur smiled as she read the letter but her face darkened suddenly into a burdening frown. Gabrielle had news of Madam Maxime, which was not what Fleur wanted to hear. Madam Maxime had told Fleur she had to find out all that she could about Dumbledore's secrets and possible Triwizard champions, or else she would make sure Gabrielle was never accepted into any wizarding school. 

          Fleur was not about to let that happen, because if it did Gabrielle would be made an outcast in their family. Their parents would never claim to their part-veela daughter who couldn't take care of herself in the magical world. Fleur grimaced and smashed her hand into her book. Just then she caught sight of her watch. It was time for her to meet Percy and Wood.

          Fleur sighed and picked herself up and eased her way out of the corner. She sighed and held her porcelain face in her hands trying to wipe away the dread that was quickly covering her skin. 

          Wood threw down his canvas bag by a seat in the back of the library. He sat down in the only spot half-way into the shadows. He pulled out his charms book and flipped to chapter three. He ran his fingers threw his dark hair and heaved his chest just as Percy pulled out a seat for himself.

          "Wood." Percy mumbled and took out his bright orange book.

          "Percy." Wood replied and gave him a sideways glance.

          There was a thick silence for a moment then Wood cleared his throat.

          "May I ask you a question?" Wood asked.

          "You may…"

          "Why are you here, you know you don't need any help with charms, let alone any subject." Wood spoke up.

          "Wood why do you care if I'm here? I mean you were the one who didn't want anything to do with her. I thought you might count it as a blessing that I joined you two." Percy answered and crossed his arms.

          "As much as I hate to admit that I'm wrong, I was. Fleur is a nice girl and she offered to help me, not you."

          "It sounds like its beginning to become more than you just thinking she is nice." Percy challenged him.

          "Percy don't be a wanker, I am here to learn. I know you fancy her."

          "Well keep it in mind." Percy took on a more serious expression then he usually wore.

          "Keep vhat in mind?" Fleur suddenly appeared and pulled out a chair next to Percy.

          "Oh nothing." Percy said suddenly softening his expression.

          Fleur smiled but as Wood watched her organize her things, he saw a more distant look than she had ever worn to date. Percy noticed it too; when Fleur met his eyes he saw that tears had been welling up. 

          "Is something wrong?" Percy inquired concernedly.

          "Oh no, vhy vould you say that?" Fleur tried to play it off.

          "You just look a bit shaken." Wood offered.

          "Don't be silly you two, besides ve are not here to talk about me. Letz ztudy shall ve?" Fleur averted her eyes.

          Percy and Wood backed off hesitantly, and the three began to study. After two hours of readings and explanations, Wood's head dropped into his book. Especially since after the first half an hour Percy decided to take charge. Fleur had a question for Percy and he took this as an opportunity to show off. He had gone on and on about the same point for an hour.

          "I zink that zis iz a good ztopping point." Fleur giggled observing Wood.

          "Oh yes, I suppose, well Wood are you enlightened?" Percy asked.

          "Oh yes, couldn't get any better than this." Wood answered not lifting his head, but waving his hand around in the air.

          Fleur laughed and closed her book and began to pack her things back up. Percy sat and stared at her and then built up his courage. He lifted one of his large hands and placed it on Fleur's small hand that lay on the table. She shot her head up and looked over at Percy with big shimmering eyes.

          "Percy, vhat iz it?" Fleur asked with a smile.

          "I need to ask you something…important." 

          Wood perked up his ears for the announcement and peeked up.

          "Uh, vhat?" Fleur stammered.

          "Will you be so kind to let me escort you out somewhere this weekend?" Percy quickly rambled off.

          "Uh…" Fleur looked shocked.

          Wood lifted his head up and looked back and forth between the two. 

          "I can't."

          "Oh, I knew it was silly of me. To think you could like…"

          "No, itz not zat, I don't want to get attached to anyone here. I vill be leaving in the zummer." Fleur cut him off.

          "Oh, well I'm afraid it's a bit late for that…I've already become accustomed to seeing your face. So you won't even consider?" Percy looked into her eyes.

          Fleur bit her lower lip and saw the sincerity in Percy's face. She slowly began to nod.

          "Brilliant! Well I'll be off to bed now…um, see you tomorrow!" Percy exclaimed and hurried off.

          Fleur and Wood watched as he ran out and then turned to one another.

          "The scary thing is he really reminded me of Ron just then." Wood said.

          "I can't believe I did that." Fleur spoke softly.

          "To tell you the truth you surprised me as well. Percy can be a pain in the ass."

          "No, he's very charming and sweet. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

          "Or do you not want to be hurt?" Wood came back at her.

          Fleur looked down at the floor and began to fiddle with the frill at the bottom of her shirt. She looked back up at Wood and he was still watching her with a keen eye.


	13. Surfacing Emotions

Chapter 13

          Fleur sighed heavily and looked up into Wood's chocolate brown eyes with a smile. She smoothed her hair down around her face and straightened her posture. 

          "Oliver, I don't know vhat you are zinking but I am fine." Fleur spoke confidently, hiding her doubtful interior. 

          Wood's eyes caressed her pale face and he forced out a faint smile. 

          "Okay Fleur, hey why don't we postpone that Quidditch practice until tomorrow? I assume we're both tired after Percy's exasperated lecture on the importance of annunciation." Wood said, with a smirk.

          "Yez well Percy zeems very analytical, but he iz a gentleman." 

          "You're right, now can I walk you back to the common room?" Wood asked chivalrously.

          "Yez you may, let me just get my zings in order." Fleur answered and went to work retrieving her belongings.

          Wood watched her as she zealously made sure everything was in its place in her bag. Her silvery strands of hair fell from behind her ears and swished back and forth with her movements. Wood found himself in a daze until Fleur glanced up and was finished with a smile.

          "Alright, I'm ready." Fleur spoke and heaved her bag over her shoulder.

          "Here, let me carry that for you." Wood offered.

          "Oh no, I'm fine." Fleur replied consciously.

          "Don't be silly Delacour." Wood came back at her with a laugh.

          Before Fleur knew what was happening Wood gently slide her bag off her shoulder and added to his load. Fleur stood in awe for a moment, as if no other man had ever done such a thing in her life. Men were always falling at her feet, yet this felt different. 

          "Don't tell me millions of chaps haven't already done this for you." Wood commented cheekily.

          "Yeah, I just never had a _friend want to help me like you before." _

          "So it's official, we're mates now huh?" Wood asked.

          Fleur nodded with a smile. Wood grinned back at her and then started to head towards the Gryffindor Common Room with Fleur in toe. 

          "Go on Harry…"Ron said slightly nudging Harry out from the corner.

          "But what if she says no, what if she laughs?" Harry questioned himself aloud.

          "She won't Harry, she fancies you as well. Believe me I've heard it enough times to last me a complete life-time." Ron added rolling his eyes.

          Harry gave a nod to Ron and walked closer to the fire where Hermione was quietly studying. She had a mass selection of books surrounding her like a barrier. Harry crept silently towards her, and then misjudged his next steps. He tripped over the black Defense Against the Dark Arts book and fell flat on his face. 

          Hermione shot her head up and looked at Harry spread upon her work with his glasses hanging crookedly off his face. Ron tried to suppress his laughter and hid behind the wall again. 

          "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked with a hint of anger.

          "I was just…"

          "Just what? Did Ron dare you to come over here and mess with my work again? I'm going to bloody murder him!" Hermione began to raise her voice.

          "No, no Hermione wait…" Harry suddenly got louder and fixed himself up.

          "Yes?" Hermione turned to look at him once more as Harry grabbed her shoulder. 

          Hermione looked surprised and suddenly flashed a light shade of red. Harry's piercing green eyes were locked on her eyes. 

          "I…well…Ron didn't dare me. I came around here because I wanted to talk to you." Harry stuttered.

          "About what?"

          "About how I need…help in Snape's class." Harry quickly sputtered.

          "Oh, don't you always?" Hermione shot back.

          "And I like you…I think you're beautiful." Harry entered suddenly.

          Hermione stopped movement and her jaw lay open. She tugged on pieces of her bushy hair in the back and goofily grinned. 

          "Well Harry, I never knew…"

          "That's right you didn't know, and Harry didn't know you fancied him, now can you two just get on with it? I'm tired of the groaning and staring and such." Ron emerged from his hiding place.

          Hermione and Harry both looked at him with surprise.

          "Ron I can't believe you just said that!" Hermione shouted.

          "It's not like it's a big secret, besides you were just about to tell him weren't you?" Ron interrupted placing his hands on his hips.

          "Well yes, but you could have let me do it!" Hermione yelled back.

          Ron and Hermione started to bicker and Harry scratched his head and then decided it was time for him to break it up. He pulled Hermione away from Ron. She looked like she was close to losing it and taking a swing right at his jaw.

          "Come on now you two, the secret is out. I know and that's all that matters Mione, because you know I want to be with you too."

          Hermione stopped struggling and turned in towards Harry. 

          "I never thought to look at it that way." She said with a smile.

          "I guess you don't know everything then." Harry teased.

          Hermione giggled and started to play with the collar on Harry's shirt which Harry definitely did not mind a bit. Ron scoffed and made gagging motions. He now couldn't believe he had helped, maybe this was going to be worse not better. 

          Fleur and Wood entered the Common Room and saw the scene before them. Fleur smiled and Wood rolled his eyes while dropping both of their things to the floor. 

          "What you don't zink its sweet?" Fleur asked playfully.

          "No, who wants to see those two all over one another at all. I mean Quidditch is what dominates my time anymore. I don't have the time to be prancing around after girls." Wood answered.

          "Not even if it were the right girl?" 

          "I don't know, but I'll let you know if she ever shows up." Wood spoke sarcastically.

          "Please tell me I didn't just ruin something." Ron whined as he slithered over to them.

          "You helped zis along?" Fleur asked with interest.

          "Yeah, what a stupid bloke am I?"

          "You're not, it'z vonderful. I'm happy you helped, Hermione haz been down for a vhile. Maybe zis vill start something great."

          "You are so sentimental." Wood concurred.

          "And iz that a bad zing?" Fleur asked looking back at him. 

          "No…guess not."

          "Vell you zink that over and I vill see you both tomorrow." Fleur chortled.

          "Goodnight Fleur, sweet dreams." Ron said half in a dazed state of mind. 

          Ron stared as Fleur smiled and swayed her hips as she walked towards the stairs. He was so taken in with the way she talked and held herself together. She was Ron's true vision of what a woman was supposed to be like. Little did Ron know he was not the only one in the room noticing all the wonderful aspects of Fleur Delacour. 

          Wood was watching and taking it all in as well. She was not a goddess in his eyes though. She was a girl that seemed lonely and perhaps a bit lost. He couldn't believe this girl that he had assumed to be a snotty princess was now his friend. There was only one catch, if they were only supposed to be friends, why did Wood keep getting these conflicting feelings about her? And funnily enough, it wasn't her looks that were habituating in his mind. No doubt he did notice her sultry skin and beautiful hair, but it was her manner…the unpredictable personality behind it. And those eyes, they burned into him like nothing else he had ever felt…and she was going out with Percy Weasley.


	14. Late Night Snack

Chapter 14

          "Wood, is anyone home in there?" Ron called out staring at Wood.

          Wood turned his head suddenly breaking out of thought. He looked at Ron who was raising an eyebrow at him. Ron scratched his head of bright cherry red hair. 

          "What did you say Ron?"

          "I had asked you if you wanted to grab a snack." 

          "Oh no Ron, I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit. I'm beginning to feel drowsy, especially after your brother…" Wood spoke and started nervously ruffling his hair.

          "Right, I know how Percy is. I guess I'll see you then." Ron agreeably spoke and strode off towards the kitchens. 

          Wood climbed the stairs lazily and dazed. He rubbed his eyes as he finally found himself at the top. He began walking towards his room, thinking about the comfort of his bed. He was shocked to see that his bed wasn't the only thing waiting for him. 

          Percy sat on George's bed trying desperately to look busy reading an article in a Quidditch magazine. Wood knew better though, Percy didn't care much for any sports. Wood sighed and almost held his breath as entered and threw himself down upon his navy sheets. 

          "Wood, what a pleasant surprise…I'm glad I ran into you." Percy said tossing the magazine aside.

          "I'm sure you are. And what's up with you? You threw something, you are a neat fanatic." Wood asked with an air of surprise.

          "Oh I didn't even notice, I'm a changed man already. It's Fleur I tell you she is amazing."

          "Yeah well I hope everything works out for you." Wood mumbled and covered his eyes with one of his hands.

          "What's up with _you?" Percy questioned interestedly._

          "Nothing, I'm just worn out. And you didn't help that at all this evening." Wood shot back dully.

          "Well sorry for being aware of my studies, but at least now I know you will not be interfering any longer." Percy spoke reassuring himself.

          Wood suddenly sat up and glared at Percy. Percy looked right back at him. Wood slammed his hand down on his mattress.

          "What is that supposed to mean?" Wood inquired.

          "Just what I said, I don't have to fear you being around her anymore. She has agreed to be with me." Percy defended himself.

          "You don't own her Percy, and you just asked her out tonight! You expect your little connection to be perfect at the start? You're a lot more idiotic than I thought!" Wood yelled at him.

          "So you do like her! I knew it!" Percy screamed back and came to his feet.

          "I didn't say that! Why do you keep implying that?" Wood now jumped up as well.

          "You wouldn't have used such choice words if you didn't hold deep-seeded emotions for her." Percy got in his face.

          "Percy save your words for someone else." Wood said, not wanting to get into a fight.

          Fleur pulled her silk robe around her small waist and tied the belt tightly. She glanced around her room, which was very quiet for this time. Hermione was still with Harry and Angelina was off with Fred and George. 

          Fleur sat at her desk and began to think of what she could possibly write back to Gabrielle. She took the feather of her quill and brushed it against her lips. She looked down at the cracked open drawer to the side of her desk. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing her to drop her concentration.

          Fleur put a hand on her stomach and grimaced. It was definitely time for a bite to eat. She had not eaten much at dinner and it was now catching up with her. She slide off her chair and headed towards the kitchen.

          "I am not going to waste my breath on you any longer. I know that even if you do not admit your feelings to me, you know them within yourself. When you realize it I will make sure you are nothing more than a friend to Fleur. Besides, you have hurt her before; I wouldn't want to see it happen again." Percy concluded.

          Wood said nothing but just looked after Percy as he walked out of the room and Fred and George passed him coming in. Fred grabbed Percy and then stole his glasses. Percy's face turned as red as his hair and he snatched them back, then stormed out down the stairs. 

          "Geez, what's wrong with him? He's more testy than usual." Fred noted.

          "For a minute I thought he was going to throw a fist at ya Fred." George added.

          Wood took a deep breath and lay back down on his bed. Fred and George exchanged looks and then sat on either side of him. 

          Fleur hummed quietly to herself as she laid her feet on the chilled floor. She had underestimated how cold the tile was and had not worn her slippers. She shrugged it off and then saw a red head bobbing around.

          "Hello?" Fleur called out softly.

          She heard a scrapping noise and then moved forward knocking herself into someone. They both were startled and jumped backwards. Fleur adjusted her eyes and saw Ron.

          "Ron, zank goodness it vas you." Fleur commented, clutching at her chest.

          "Yeah, I'm glad to see you as well; I thought you were Filch for a minute. If I was caught I would have to shine his damn trophies again." Ron said, coming out of the shadows.

          Ron pulled out a shinny red apple from her pocket and took a big bite out of it as he smiled at Fleur.

          "You want some food? I can get a bunch; I know some of the house elves here. Come on…" Ron offered and nodded his head to the dimly lit room a few feet ahead of them.

          "All right…" Fleur answered, fully trusting Ron.

          Ron offered his arm and Fleur accepted, slipping her graceful arm through his. Ron grinned down at her. He was quite a bit taller than her. Ron was taller than a lot of students though. He had always been the lanky, freckly Weasley that stood above the rest. Fleur found comfort in being around Ron. He didn't want anything from her, just her company. 

          They entered the kitchen and saw five small house elves scampering around in their clothes bearing the Hogwarts seal. When they saw that it was Ron once again, the largest of the five marched over to his feet.

          "Weasley we already gave you the remainders of cake tonight." The elf spoke with his miniscule hands on his waist. 

          "It's not for me this time, I brought my friend, and she was hungry."

          "Oh, oh his Miss Delacour." The elf now noticed her and bowed.

          "No need for zat." Fleur smiled down at him.

          "Well you two follow me; I think there is a batch of warm muffins."

          Fleur and Ron followed suit and saw a large overstuffed basket of blue berry muffins. Fleur grinned from ear to ear. Blue berry was her favorite. Ron looked at her and was mighty pleased with his accomplishment. He smirked and led her to a seat.

          "Take what you will, and then off to bed with you!" the little elf spoke and then ran off.

          "Don't mind Garber, he's known as Grumpy around here most times." Ron clarified.

          "I zought it vas quite nice of him to bring us here." Fleur said looking at the muffins.

          "You must be starving; here I'll butter a muffin for you." Ron took initiative.

          Fleur watched as Ron carefully handled her food and then handed it to her with a smile. 

          "Zank you Ron, you are very sweet." Fleur acknowledged.

          "You're quite welcome." Ron replied butting himself a muffin.

          Fleur and Ron sat for two hours discussing all the secret passageways Fred and George had already found in Hogwarts. Then Fleur finally convinced Ron he had done the right thing in helping his friends along together. They talked so long it seemed like they were old friends. This unfortunately made Ron just fall in love with Fleur more. 


	15. Close Encounters

Chapter 15

Fleur awoke early on Friday morning to the sound of a small house elf scattering about the girl's dormitory. Fleur raised one eyelid and saw the small elf in a pink sweater, rushing to pick up dirty laundry and such. Fleur figured she wouldn't want to be disturbed so she pretended to be asleep still. 

When the elf left Fleur sat up yawning in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She saw Hermione fast asleep with a Charles Dickens novel placed firmly on her chest. Fleur smiled and flung her long legs over her bed and got up. She snuck up to Hermione and placed the book on her dresser, then pulled the blanket over Hermione. 

Wood jumped out of his bed and immediately threw on some clothes. He grabbed his broom that leaned on his bedpost and stormed out of the room. He was still so angry from last night. Percy was such a pompous windbag in his opinion. Why would he ever admit anything to Percy? Even if these feelings he was having towards Fleur were romantic, he wasn't about to tell anyone. 

Wood sighed to himself and walked out into the common room. He sat on one of the over exaggerated chairs and tied up his shoe laces. He started to grumble to himself about how his feelings were not anything related to a crush. Yes Fleur was kind, generous, athletic, smart, and extremely beautiful to the human eye…Wood shook his head and stood.

"Vhat are you doing up zis early?" Fleur suddenly asked with a yawn.

Wood shifted his eyes towards her and looked her up and down. She wore a sleepy grin and her hair was tussled around her face. She didn't seem like that Goddess Ron had been talking about, but at that moment she seemed perfect all the same. 

"I was just going to go flying. I couldn't sleep…" Wood quickly spat out.

"Oh perfect, may I join you?" Fleur asked exhilarated.

"Uh…maybe that…well sure." Wood answered indecisively.

"Great, I vill be back in five minutes." 

Wood heaved his chest and slouched back against the chair. 

Fleur and Wood walked out into the break of dawn. The sun had just finished rising and a red glow still misted above the ground. Fleur smiled and glanced over at Wood, and was surprised to find that he was already looking back at her.

"It'z… beautiful… no?" Fleur asked shyly.

"Yes it is. Uh Fleur can I ask you something about Percy?"

"Uh of course."

Wood placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him gently. Fleur caught her breath for a moment as their eyes met. Wood looked down at her and suddenly forgot what he was going to say.

"I…uh…"Wood stuttered.

"Yes?' Fleur asked, looking up at him.

Wood could feel his heart racing a million miles an hour. He let his hands slip down her arms until they reached her elbows. Fleur wasn't trying to pull away, but seemed almost to move a little bit closer to him. Wood began to lean down, while staring at Fleur's pouty lips.

"Hey Wood!" A girl's voice broke their moment.

Fleur and Wood scuttled apart and Fleur started to nervously bite at her lower lip, as Wood ruffled his hair. The girl was making her way towards them with a broad smile slapped on her face. Her dirty blonde hair swayed and her brown eyes glimmered as she reached them.

"I thought I might find you out here." The girl spoke.

"Yeah, uh Katie have you met our new chaser yet?" Wood asked, trying to break the tension.

"No, don't believe I have." Katie smiled at both of them.

"This is Fleur Delacour, Fleur this is Katie Bell." Wood introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Fleur said softly.

"You too…uh want to go practice Wood?" Katie asked while looking at Fleur like she had just committed a crime.

"Sounds good, hey you want to join us Fleur?" Wood questioned.

"She looks tired, let's go." Katie quickly responded for Fleur.

Fleur looked confusedly at Katie then knocked her hands softly against the wood of her broom.

"Yeah, I'll just go back upstairs." Fleur gave in and waved them off.

Wood looked at her with disbelief; it seemed he knew that tone in her voice. Fleur gave a half-smile and before Wood got the chance to confront her, he was being pulled off by Katie. 

"Yes, it was great fun. It was the first time I didn't lose my head over her. I think I'm getting better, perhaps smoother?" Ron chattered confidently.

"Sure Ron." Harry returned with a little roll of his eyes.

As soon as he had woken up Ron had nothing else to talk about except for his night in the kitchens, and how he had been so lucky to be joined by Fleur. At that moment Harry was relieved to see Fleur and Hermione entering the Great Hall. Hermione dashed over and sat next to Harry, while Fleur slowly joined them and took a seat across from Ron.

"Why such a drag in your step Fleur?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little tired." Fleur lied.

Percy entered and briskly joined the group. He sat next to Fleur, who greeted him with a smile and in return Percy put an arm around her shoulders. Ron spit out a mouthful of toast as he saw the sudden movement in his brother.

"Oh Ron don't be so rude." Percy corrected him.

"Me? You're the dirty Wanker!" Ron yelled and jumped up from the table.

Fleur opened her mouth to stop Ron, but he was already headed towards the staircase. Percy shook his head and took a quick bite of his bacon. Fleur looked over at him and elbowed him softly in the side.

"What is it dear?' Percy asked.

"I zink we should go talk to him. He iz obviously hurt."

"Oh he'll be fine."

"Well if you von't, I vill go." Fleur commanded and started to push herself out of her seat.

"No, no, I'll go. Just wait here." Percy said comfortingly and got up from the table.

As soon as Percy was out of ear shot Harry began to fill Fleur in and how Ron had spoken of nothing but her since he left his bed. Fleur's eyes dropped and she frowned and then pushed her plate aside. She crossed her arms over the table and buried her face. This day was not what it had seemed to be.

Ron threw his pillow aside and flopped on his bed. Percy waltzed in and sat on the very edge of the mattress and straightened himself up.

"Ron, I am sorry you feel so strongly for Fleur. But she had agreed to accompany me to dinner this evening." Percy spoke like a dictionary.

"You know I like her Percy, why did you do it? Ron asked accusatively.

"Ron you only like her for the way she looks, I like her because she is smart and witty."

"That's not true! For your information we talked for hours last night and I find it hard to believe a sweet intentioned girl like that wants to date an ass like you!" Ron shot back.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Oh no, I spoke ill of a prefect!" Ron faked astonishment.

"You'll regret that remark when you are in detention." Percy said defiantly.

"Percy don't!" Fleur suddenly burst into the room.

"Fleur?" They both wondered aloud at the same time.

"What are you doing in the boy's section of the dormitories?" Percy asked.

"I vanted to make zure you veren't being too hard on Ron, I see I have come at the right time then."

Ron raised his eyebrows and averted his eyes to Percy who seemed to be in quite a bit of shock. Ron suppressed the grin that was forming on his lips.

"Percy if you are going to choose to be a prefect over a brother, I don't zink I can go out vith you. Ron vhy don't ve go back downstairs. You hardly finished your meal." Fleur confirmed.

Ron slid off his bed and offered his arm to Fleur, which she accepted. They turned around and walked swiftly out of the room. Ron turned back one last time to stick his tongue out at Percy before they disappeared from his field of vision. Percy hunched his shoulders and sighed. He never knew the right thing to say.


	16. The Library

Chapter 16

          Fleur sashayed into the library at exactly nine o'clock that evening. Wood sat already waiting for her to come for their daily lesson. Fleur wore a secretive grin on her face as she pulled out a seat. Wood began to laugh as she sat across from him.

          "Vhat?" Fleur asked amusedly.

          "You, it seems every time I see you, something changes. When I first met you, you were anxious, then feisty. Yesterday you seemed lonesome to me and now you are wearing an awfully cocky grin." Wood explained himself.

          "Vell isn't change good? Ve don't vant life to get dull right?" Fleur replied with a giggle.

          Wood laughed, purely enjoying her mood change. Suddenly he stopped and looked around the library as if waiting for an explosion. Fleur followed his gaze and saw nothing.

          "Are you missing zomeone?" Fleur asked quizzically.

          "I thought you were on the contrary." Wood answered, flipping open his book.

          "Me?"

          "Yes, Percy is nowhere to be found." Wood responded.

          "Oh him…I don't zink he'll be coming tonight." Fleur said dully.

          "You might want to take that comment back." Wood observed.

          Fleur's head shot up and her large sapphire eyes surveyed the opening to the library. Percy came striding in with his prefect badge shinning in the dim lamp lights. He tugged on his robes, and he held a stern look upon his long freckled face. Fleur turned back towards Wood and grimaced.

          "Fleur, I must speak with you." Percy spoke firmly.

          "Uh I am in the middle of something right now." Fleur tried to worm her way out of the confrontation.

          "Percy, we're studying." Wood helped.

          "I'm quite aware of what is going on here, and I don't want to talk to you Wood. You are the last person on this earth that I would give the time of day to now."

          "Vhy, what iz going on?" Fleur asked confused.

          "Nothing, we just had a little disagreement last night…" Wood trailed off.

          "Zo you have been fighting vith everyone then?" Fleur asked Percy disappointedly.

          "I…that is not the point right now don't try to bore me with your jejune words Wood." Percy defended himself.

          "Both of you ztop! Now Percy vill you kindly leave us now so we can ztudy?" Fleur broke the argument.

          "Not until you tell me why we had that episode this morning." Percy stated and leaned in closer to Fleur. 

          Just then another Weasley burst into the room carrying a rather large Transfiguration book.  Ron brought the book down and set it on the librarian's desk and was about to walk right back out when he spotted the three bickering up ahead. He puffed out his full lips and marched right over. He wasn't going to let Percy wriggle his way back into Fleur's plans for the weekend.

          "Percy zis really isn't the right time…" Fleur spoke calmly.

          "Yeah she's right Perc, so back off!" Ron valiantly entered.

          Fleur looked over at Ron and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then practically slapped her hand into her forehead. The crowd was quickly getting bigger around them.

          "Zank you Ron." Fleur spoke softly.

          "Not a problem I will be here when you need anything." Ron said very satisfied with himself.

          Ron raised his head a bit higher and smirked. The freckles on his cheeks disappeared with the scarlet that now filled over his pale skin. Fleur had to smile at his innocence and sweet chivalry. Percy on the other hand seemed morally offended. 

          "Ron keep your nose out of things that you know nothing about." Percy shot at him.

          "So just because I'm younger, I don't understand certain feelings?"

          "No, you don't."

          Ron grated his teeth and turned towards Percy. He raised his fist slightly, but took a deep breath and decided it wouldn't have been a wise choice. Fleur stood up and pulled Percy aside.

          "Percy you need to ztop acting like a child. If you can do zat, we might talk about zpending more time together in the future." Fleur said seriously.

          "If that is the only way then I will take it, only for you Fleur."

          "Don't try and flatter me, just go off to your room." Fleur spoke with a laugh and physically turned Percy and gave him a gentle push towards the exit.

          Fleur sighed and walked back over to the table where Ron and Wood sat agreeing about all the bad qualities in Percy. Fleur rolled her eyes and sat down again. Ron and Wood both greeted her with obnoxiously big grins. 

          "Alright, now Ron are you going to let us ztudy?" Fleur asked kindly.

          "Of course, just didn't want Percy to be a bugger to you all." Ron smiled and got up. 

          "Goodnight Ron, I'll zee you tomorrow?" Fleur asked.

          "Yes!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, and sauntered his way out.

          Fleur smiled and looked down while tapping her manicured finger nails against the desk. She began to flip through the pages of her book when suddenly she felt Wood's eyes staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and glanced up at him.

          "You handled that situation well." Wood observed.

          "I try." Fleur answered shrugging with a smile.

          "You're not really going to agree to go back out with Percy are you?" Wood asked slowly.

          "To tell you the truth I don't know, maybe if I zee he can change."

          "Oh." Wood said flatly and began to read his book again.

          "Vhy?" Fleur asked with renewed curiosity.

          "Oh nothing, hey let's blow off this stuff and practice Quidditch." Wood quickly changed the subject.

          Fleur tossed the idea around in her mind. She knew she shouldn't let him get away with not studying his charms work, but she wanted to go out in the cool night air. 

          "Well okay, let'z goes before I change my mind." Fleur finally answered.

          Wood smiled and threw his stuff in his bag and grabbed Fleur's hand, yanking her out of the library, trailing her things behind her. He decided he wasn't going to take a change running into Fred or George up in The Common Room so he led them straight to the field. 

          "I thought you vere going to take my arm out." Fleur laughed out. 

          "Sorry, didn't want to see anyone else right now." Wood explained.

          "I know what you mean…uh Oliver can I ask you something?" 

          "Sure, shoot." Wood answered and set their things against the broom closet.

          "What vere you going to ask me this morning before Katie came?"

          Wood slowly brought his head up to reach her eyes. He ruffled his hair nervously and got a goofy grin.

          "Oh it was nothing, just wondering if you thought Percy was really the right guy for you." Wood tried to pass this information off nonchalantly.

          "Do you have zomeone better in mind?" Fleur asked quietly.

          "No, nah…maybe…." Wood replied. 

          Fleur suddenly dropped her grin and looked sad again. She was beginning to feel that all this time she was spending with Wood was wrong. The owl that came out of nowhere and sent a letter to Fleur's hands didn't help either. Fleur immediately recognized the return address…Madam Maxime wanted answers. 


	17. Kisses in the Night

Chapter 17

          "What is it Fleur?" Wood asked concerned.

          "Uh…nothing." Fleur quickly answered and folded the parchment up, shoving it into her pocket.

          "Fleur let me see, are you in some kind of trouble?" Wood still persisted on.

          "No, I'm fine, I told you…" Fleur raised her voice slightly.

          "Fine, just trying to be this so called friend you refer to me as." Wood shot back.

          Wood backed away from her a little bit, with an injured expression on his face. He gripped his broomstick tightly and leaned against the dirty ancient wall by the Quidditch field. Fleur's expression suddenly changed from defensive to placid. She came towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

          "It's another guy isn't it?" Wood accused her.

          "No, it really izn't." Fleur comforted him.

          Wood looked into her eyes and saw the scared little girl coming out. Fleur's eyes looked glassy and frightened. Something was wrong, but it was obvious she wasn't willing to talk about it. Instead of bullying her about it he wanted to do what he had been thinking about for what seemed like a very long time now. 

          "Oliver vhy are you looking at me like zat?" Fleur questioned suddenly noticing his direct observation of her.

          Wood said nothing but just smirked at her. Fleur giggled, taking this whole charade as a joke. She playfully pushed him and started to turn away. Wood grabbed her arm and swung her towards him. Her hair sparkled in the moonlight and framed her perfect face. 

          "Oliver, what iz zis, vhat are you doing?" Fleur asked with a furrowed brow.

          Wood pulled her closer, cutting off her questions. He put a hand to her chin and lifted her face upwards. He knelt down a bit and kissed her. She seemed at first like she was going to struggle, but then became limp in his grasp. Wood held her up, gliding his hand against the small of her back. After a moment he gently let her go and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

          "You are beautiful Fleur." Wood whispered into the night air.

          Fleur straightened herself up and looked at him.

          "Oh Oliver, it'z the veela…you don't like _me_ like zat." Fleur spoke solemnly.

          She dropped her arms at her side and kicked lightly at the ground.

          "No Fleur, you don't understand. It's not just what you look like. I love how you are witty and you never take shit from me. I love the way you wake up in the morning with your hair all tussled. I love the way you look at me with those eyes of yours. I didn't realize it at first, but now I know I definitely fancy you." Wood explained placing his hands on her arms.

          "Oliver don't zay zuch zings…" Fleur said looking away from him.

          "But I mean them Fleur, I do!" He exclaimed and gently brought her face back towards him.

          "Oliver I can't talk about zis right now." Fleur spoke with tears in her eyes.

          "But…" Wood started.

          Before he could finish Fleur pulled away from him and ran off into the night. Wood stood and watched her leave him. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, it wasn't normal for a girl to cry when a guy expressed their feelings out to them. At least not any girl he had ever known.

          Fleur gasped for air as she entered Hogwarts. She stopped to catch her breath and wiped the tears from her now rosy cheeks. Fleur tried to compose herself and began to walk up the stairs with more ease. She would write to Madam Maxime as soon as she reached her room. 

          Fleur entered the darkened Gryffindor Common Room and found solace in the silence. She slowly opened the door to the girl's dormitories and saw no one was there as well. Fleur wondered where everyone could have disappeared to but dismissed the thought as she had more important things to accomplish. 

          Fleur sat on the periwinkle seat and pulled out her powder pink stationary. She dipped her quill and began to write. She knew what she was going to do now; it was her only option for the meantime so as not to hurt any of her friends at Hogwarts. Fleur only hoped that it would set well with Madam Maxime for at least a week.

          Madam Maxime,

I have been enjoying the lovely landscapes and diverse culture of Hogwarts. The people here have shown me a lot of hospitality. Unfortunately since I have followed your advice on not making connections with anyone, I have yet to receive a sufficient amount of information for you. I suppose that with some more time I will gather much more, I could possibly work on Dumbledore. He is bound to let slip names of potential Tri-Wizard Champions and possible tasks. So I am sure future messages will be better. 

                                      Sincerely,

                                                Fleur Delacour

          Fleur carefully folded the letter and placed it in a tan envelope. She gathered herself up and headed to the owlery. Fleur found that George, Fred, Hermione, and Harry had arrived to the Common Room while she had been writing.

          "Hey Fleur, where you off to?" Fred asked.

          "Oh the owlery, I have to send a letter to my sister." Fleur smiled.

          "Oh, I can walk ya up there if you would like." Harry offered.

          "No, ztay you just got back. I'm zure you're rather tired and I have been zere before. Not to vorry." 

          "Okay." Harry agreed and slid next to Hermione on the couch.

          Fleur gave them all one last grin and then headed out. She climbed the gray steps to the owlery and found Hedwig sitting comfortably on her perch. Hedwig became excited when she saw Fleur though; she swooped down and landed on Fleur's shoulder. Fleur smiled and gently pet the bird's beak.

          "Can you take a letter for me Hedwig?" Fleur wondered aloud softly.

          As if Hedwig understood, she nipped lovingly at Fleur's finger. Fleur placed the letter in Hedwig's mouth and watched as Hedwig soared out into the sky.

          "Sending mail huh?" A voice suddenly broke Fleur's trance.

          Fleur turned around and saw Ron standing there with Pig zooming around all happy. Fleur smiled and relaxed. 

          "Yez, Hedwig vaz kind enough to zend it for me."

          "Hedwig is well behaved, which is more than I can say for Pig." Ron spoke glancing at the tiny little owl.

          Ron put out his hand and clasped his fingers around Pig. Fleur laughed and walked towards them. She stroked Pig's head which made Pig excitedly chirp back at her. Ron then let Pig go fly off and rest.

          "Zo you vere just returning Pig?" Fleur asked.

          "Yes, but I'm glad I ran into you." Ron spoke with a gulp.

          "Vhat iz it, you zeem nervous." Fleur observed.

          Ron looked down at her and grinned. He suddenly grasped Fleur and passionately kissed her. They pulled apart quickly and Fleur started to pace around the room. 

          "Was it that bad?" Ron asked.

          "No, not at all Ron, I just can't be vith anyone here. And vhat about your brother? Ron zis iz wrong, I don't want to get too close I vill only end up hurting you."

          "No you won't you're not like that I know it." Ron said and edged closer to her.

          "Ron I have to go to bed, I am very tired. I'm zo zorry Ron; just know I care about you a lot okay?" Fleur spoke and kissed his cheek lightly before walking out.

          Fleur rushed back towards the common room and tears began to fall again. She couldn't handle this, three boys were now throwing themselves at her and she didn't know what was real and what wasn't. She didn't trust herself in love whether it was with a boy from Beauxbatons or not. Fleur looked at the ground and then bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Dumbledore's kind face looking at her. 


	18. Secret Meeting

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this story, and I have decided to make the next step up to my audience. I want all of you to decide whether you would like Fleur to be with Ron or Oliver, as the author I'm torn because I love both the characters so I'm leaving the decision up to all of you. Please drop it in a review or e-mail to me, enjoy!

Chapter 18

          Dumbledore smiled at the young woman he saw in front of him. He had been observing Fleur for some time now, ever since he had met her. It wasn't that he didn't place trust in her, if was the fact that she had seemed so scared and confused when she met him. Dumbledore had complete faith that Fleur was a decent person, but the pain on her face right now worried him.

          "Fleur, what's wrong dear?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

          "Nothing Sir…I vas just going back to my room, I'm quite tired from zis day." Fleur quickly stated.

          "Is there nothing that I can possibly do to help you? You seemed troubled." Dumbledore kindly spoke.

          "No, I am fine, I appreciate your concern…but I am fine." 

          "All right, but just know that I will be here if you ever change your mind my dear." Dumbledore commented with a warm grin.

          "Zank you very much." Fleur spoke whipping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

          Dumbledore took one last look at Fleur's tear-stained face and gave her a comforting look. He hesitated to leave her in the state she was in, but he was never one to push. He walked off slowly down the corridor, passing Ron on his way. 

          Ron was running to try and catch up with Fleur. He wasn't going to let Fleur run away without an explanation. This wasn't some little crush he had anymore. He knew it had to be more, because he felt her flowing through his veins every time he saw her. He slowed as Fleur came into his view. She was hunched over a bit, with her arms hugging her shoulders.

          "Fleur?" Ron said quietly.

          Fleur turned around a bit startled. She tried to bring her cool exterior back to the surface; she straightened herself up and took a deep breath. Ron wasn't buying it though, he saw how shaken up she still was. 

          "Fleur please talk to me, if you don't want to talk to me after what just happened between us just forget it happened. Just think of me as your friend, I want to hear what is going on from you." Ron spoke gently.

          "All right…it'z time I zaid zomething to zomeone…zomeone I trust."

          Ron nodded and took her hand, leading her to the Gryffindor Common Room. As Ron spoke the password and the painting lifted, four people toppled out. Ron raised an eyebrow as he laid eyes on George, Fred, Hermione, and Harry all sprawled out on the floor. 

          "Uh…we were just…" George stuttered.

          "Trying to spy on us perhaps?" Ron asked. 

          "Of course not, what do you take us for? Honestly Ron, Harry and I are your friends." Hermione spoke, dusting herself off.

          Fleur let a small laugh escape from herself. Just watching the four of them squirm around all guiltily, made her want to forget everything bad that was going on. She had people who obviously cared about her, they were nosey…but they cared. Fleur had never had friends want to help her so much.

          "If you excuse us, Fleur and I are going to have a chat." Ron condescendingly spoke to them. 

          They all smiled and waved them ahead with expressions that made them look like escaped convicts. After Fleur and Ron had left their earshot, Fred and George immediately started to plan their next mission.

          "So where do you think that we'll get the best view of them?" Fred asked.

          Harry threw a piece of taffy at his head. 

          "Oh leave them alone." Harry spoke, still sitting on the floor.

          Ron and Fleur sat back in the corner of the Common Room where little light was able to creep in. Fleur took a seat on the velvet red cushions of a chair. Ron grabbed at wooden stool and sat opposite of her. 

          "Now tell me everything, I have all night." Ron spoke sincerely.

          "Well vhere to start? I guess the beginning would a good a place as any. Vhat you need to understand is my life in Paris vas not as perfect az it zeems. I have a little zizter named Gabrielle, she meanz everything to me. In fact she iz the reason I am here.  Oh Ron you have to underztand, I didn't want to hurt any of you. You are going to hate me when I tell you why exactly I am here." Fleur said with tears brimming in her sapphire eyes.

          "No, I won't…I could never hate you."

          "Ron my headmistress Madam Maxime zent me here on a zort of mission I zink you vill not like. I vaz zent here to find out information about your school, and to report any newz on the Tri-Wizard tournament that will happen next year… right here at Hogwartz."

          "The Tri-Wizard tournament? That hasn't happen in forever." Ron exclaimed.

          "I know but it will next year and I am zupposed to gather information in order to gain the upper-hand. Madam Maxime wantz to zabotage any chances Hogwartz vill have of vinning." Fleur explained.

          "Fleur you didn't…" Ron started.

          "No I have not given her any information; I sent her a letter tonight saying I don't know enough yet. I don't know what to do though, she iz threatening to take my zizter'z chance at school away. I cannot have zat happen you don't know how my family iz. My mother iz very clazz oriented. She will dizown my zizter, I cannot zee it happen." 

          "Fleur what can I do to help?"

          "I don't know vhat anyone could do to help me, I am torn between helping my zizter and protecting my friendz here. I mean I actually have friendz; I have never had anyone that has looked at me they way all of you do. Most people zink that I am nothing but a pretty face. Oliver personified zat vhen I first met him." 

          "Wood, I'll kick his ass if he does anything to you." Ron suddenly fired up.

          "No Ron, he haz become zomeone I care about very much." Fleur defended him in his absence. 

          "Fleur I think we should go to Dumbledore, he will know what to do."

          "No, I vant to figure it out on my own. Pleaze keep zis a zecret, I vill tell you vhat I am going to do vhen I figure it out. Ron I trust you." Fleur spoke and Ron couldn't help seeing her bottom crimson lip trembling. 

          "Fine, I will agree to this, but just promise I can be there to help you along the way."

          "Yes, Ron you don't even know how much I appreciate you." Fleur spoke and grasped his hand in her own. 

          Ron looked deeply into her eyes and raised his hand to tuck back a piece of her hair from her face. She closed her eyes and felt the smooth caress of his touch. Ron's eyes scanned her complexion and he soon found himself kissing her forehead softly. He trailed down her nose and she didn't fight him. He came to her lips and brushed his own against hers. 

          Fleur couldn't figure out what she was doing. She was kissing Ron, this boy she cared so much for, but at the same time Oliver was in the back of her mind. Was it possible that she was in love with two people?


	19. Revelations

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing after every new chapter you guys are fantastic! Well I took in some opinions and have shifted the story to a direction I hope you all like. So I really hope this chapter is enjoyable for you. Thanks so much again for reading!

Chapter 19

          Fleur suddenly pulled away from Ron and grazed her lips with her fingertips. Ron looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. He searched her face for answers, but Fleur wouldn't meet his eyes. Silvery strands of hair fell softly against her fragile face. 

          "Fleur what is it?" Ron asked.

          "Ron I can't do zis vith you. I love you, but it iz az a friend. I just realized that when I vaz kizzing you and it didn't happen." Fleur spoke eloquently.

          "What didn't happen?"

          "Zis iz going to zound very girly but when you love zomeone in zat vay you feel sparks…like your whole heart iz in it." 

          "Gimme another chance, I can make those sparks pop up." Ron smirked and leaned towards her.

          "No Ron, I zink I may be in love vith someone else. The last zing I vanted to do vaz hurt you but I have to be honest." Fleur tried to explain in the least harmful way possible.

          "Well you did hurt me. Is this fun for you? Do you always play with people's hearts like this? I know who the chap is too, it's Wood isn't it?" Ron shot daggers at her with his eyes.

          "Ron you must understand. Pleaze, you are my greatest friend here. I need you and I vant to be zere for you too." Fleur pleaded placing a hand on his shoulder.

          Ron brushed her off of him without even taking a glance at her empathetic eyes. He pursed his lips together and stood up.

          "I knew it was him, you didn't need to even say it." Ron stated before charging out of their corner. 

          Fleur placed her head in her elongated fingers and cried harder than she had all day. She had just hurt the one person who had been there and was accepting of her faults. Ron had become more sincere and trustworthy then any of the so-called friends she left behind in Paris. 

          Fleur finally got up after hiding away for an hour. She crept upstairs and immediately got into her bed. She didn't want anyone to see the puffy red face that she now was carrying. She faced away from Hermione's view and stared out the semi-opened window and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

          The next morning Wood whistled and merrily jumped the steps down to breakfast. Saturday mornings were one of his favorite things. He enjoyed getting up before anyone else and finding his way to the kitchens to have a meal in peace. There was the occasional Prefect about, but aside from that it was perfect.

          As Wood entered the Great Hall this morning her found Ron sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, picking at his food. This was highly unusual, not really the fact Ron was up, but that it seemed he wasn't hungry. Wood raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to him. 

          "Wood I don't suggest you sitting next to me this morning." Ron warned.

          "Why, what's wrong mate?" 

          "I am not your friend! Nor do I wish to become a friend in the near future!" Ron yelled.

          "What's this sudden outburst?" Wood asked taken aback.

          "Oh you should know…I mean you did steal away the most unique creature that I've ever laid my eyes on. One of the most sweet and compassionate people that I actually thought I might have a chance with." Ron explained red faced.

          "Fleur?"

          "Good job Sherlock! Ten points for the asshole in green." Ron sarcastically remarked.

          "There's no need for that Ron, I didn't even know Fleur fancied me back. I mean she ran away crying after I kissed her last night…"Wood trailed off catching himself saying the worst thing possible.

          "So you kissed her last night as well?"

          "What? You did too?"

          "Yes and great news she chooses you! I apparently am no more than a friend, a best friend but still…"

          "Ron she loves you, it's obvious she trusts you more than me. She has been the most honest when around you."

          "Yes…well…I just can't talk to you." Ron muttered and got up.

          Wood watched as Ron ran off back towards the main staircase. Wood understood that Ron didn't want him to go near Fleur, but he really didn't have to be such a prat about it. Suddenly what Ron had just said fully hit him. He gasped and hit his knee. She loved him, he couldn't fathom why but she did.

          "She's loves me!" Wood screamed.

          The house elves and various teachers and prefects all froze and stared at his scene. Wood danced around happily then felt all the staring pairs of eyes. He slowly lowered his arms and got a sheepish grin. 

          "Its…Saturday…has an odd affect on me." Wood stuttered.

          "Indeed." Snape snapped at him.

          Ron entered the Common Room and ran smack into Fleur. Then both stepped back and rubbed their foreheads. Then slowly noticed whom they had each run into to.

          "Uh…morning Fleur." Ron tried to remain civil.

          "Ron pleaze don't act zat vay vith me. We both know each other better zan zat." 

          "Yes, as Wood said you are more honest with me than anyone else."

          "You talked to him zis morning?"

          "Of course had to tell him the fantastic news right?" Ron spoke proudly.

          His burst of confidence suddenly faded as he saw the hurt in Fleur's eyes. She had trusted him with this information, which he had so carelessly spilled out like a glass of milk. Ron took a step towards her and felt the cold blow of her shoulder. 

          "Ron how could you? I trusted you, I bet you told him my zecret about being zent here az well…" Fleur spoke with a sudden fire in her eyes.

          "No, no I didn't tell him about that. I wouldn't tell anyone I made a promise. Fleur I'm sorry I was hurt and I didn't know what to do. I seem to do irrational things when upset."

          "Zo zince I'm upzet now I should go out tell everyone all about how you vere falling all over me last night!" Fleur questioned.

          "Fleur I cannot emphasize enough how sorry I am. Please Let's try to make this right. I realize it was wrong of me to act that way especially since you were only trying to be truthful. I acted like a child."

          Fleur softened a bit and looked up at him a bit more calmly at that moment. She still kept silent though as if waiting for the right words.

          "Fleur I am flattered to be your best friend here let's go back to the way things were. If I can't have you as my girl than I need you to be my friend. Let me help you figure out how to make Madam Maxime regret ever sending you here."

          "You…you vant to help me?" 

          "Yes very much so."

          Fleur quickly rushed to him and gathered him into a hug. Ron smiled and placed a hand on her head of silky hair. So she wasn't going to be his, at least he could still get a hug out of the situation. Ron then took in the sent of her hair, which smelled like lilacs in the summertime. 

          He wasn't going to get over her in a matter of a few days, so having her near was at least some conciliation. Smelling her hair wasn't wrong…especially if she didn't know about it.


	20. Stating the Facts

Chapter 20

          The next week went by in a flash with Fleur trying to avoid Wood as much as possible. She and Ron had spent almost every night in the library trying to solve Fleur's problem. They snuck around during the day as well, since Ron was the only one Fleur really trusted at the time. Harry and Hermione found their behavior questionable, but kept quiet…happy that Ron wasn't following them around feeling like the third wheel. It had been something he feared from the start of their relationship.

          Fleur flipped through her History of Magic book and turned the pages sighing. Her head lay in her hand and she thought that any moment drool would pour from her mouth. Ron had already fallen asleep on his Transfiguration book. It was no wonder either; they had been there for five straight hours. Fleur looked over at him and his arms were stretched out in front of him. His red hair was all tussled and his mouth hung open with a small snore drifting out. 

          Fleur grinned and zapped a blanket in front of herself she walked over and covered Ron's back. Then yawned and sat back down trying to concentrate as hard as she could. She just had to get an A on the test tomorrow. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise behind her. Fleur silently closed her book and turned her head and found Wood hovering over her.

          "Don't do zat!" Fleur snapped.

          "Sorry but I saw you and Ron studying and I thought I would come over…since you haven't said one word to me in a week." Wood said cocking an eyebrow.

          "Oliver…" Fleur started but couldn't seem to find the right words.

          "Fleur please tell me what's going on, I think I at least deserve that." 

          Fleur grimaced and pushed herself out of her chair. She glanced at Ron who was still sleeping restfully. Little pieces of hair blew from his face and then back onto his forehead. Fleur pulled Wood along with her over to the other side of the library where no one was to be found. 

          "Didn't want to wake up the angel hmmm?" Wood asked sarcastically. 

          "Oliver ztop it, I am zorry I haven't been exactly up front with you. But it waz for the best, I have a lot going on right now and I don't zink you would understand." Fleur explained with her hand still firmly grounded on his arm.

          "Fleur you know I don't believe one word of that. I understand you better than your beautiful mind can fathom."

          "I know vhat you are doing…and it's not going to work." Fleur spoke and turned away from Wood.

          "Oh…and what would I be trying to do?" Wood asked coming up closely behind her and whispering in her ear.

          Fleur felt herself loosing her grip and melting underneath his words. He placed his hands gently on her arms and massaged them. Fleur loosened even more but tried to keep her mind focused.

          "Fleur you know Ron told me…"  
          "You know you are awfully full of yourself, how could you be zure to believe him." Fleur chatted nonchalantly.

          "If he didn't mean it then he wouldn't have been so alarmed and hurt."

          She had been cornered. He had made the correct assumption and she was helpless. She remained silent and finally Wood twirled her back towards him and immediately kissed her before she could let any words escape her mouth. He pulled her even closer into him and kept his hands at bay around her waist. After a moment he pulled away still holding her tightly.

          "Wow…" Fleur trailed off.

          "Well you know I love you, and I know you love me. It's up to you to make the next move love." Wood spoke wisely and let her go.

          "I…"

          "See you tomorrow at the Quidditch game, be ready darling." Wood informed and waltzed out of the library.

          Fleur stood in shock and then began to mumble to herself about how cocky Wood was. How could he be so forthright and demanding? Was she supposed to just fall at his feet? No, she wasn't the breakable little twig everyone assumed she was. She was going to be the best on the field tomorrow. 

          The next morning Wood danced out into the locker room before the game. Fred, George, and Harry scratched their heads. Wood was way too confident this morning. 

          "Wood did you steal some of our candy or something?" George asked pulling up his sock.

          "No mate, it's Quidditch day!"

          "Wood it's Fleur isn't it?' Harry asked.

          "Well I guess you could say she's a part of it. It's her turn to make the next moves lads."

          "And you actually think she will? You are thicker than I thought." Harry commented.

          "Why do you say that?"

          "Girls like that don't come after you man, you go after them." Fred explained.

          "Well I have a good feeling about this one." Wood said with a wink.

          Fleur looked in the mirror and adjusted her cape as Katie arrived next to her. Fleur smiled serenely at Katie who shot back daggers. Fleur wondered what the tension was a result of but dismissed it.

          "You think you are so wonderful don't you? Well you're not perfect…no one is." Katie spoke coldly.

          "Katie I don't know vhere zis iz coming from but I azzure you I am not perfect nor have I ever zought I came close."

          "Right…sure then why don't you back off of Oliver. The only reason he likes you is because he thinks you are perfect, he doesn't see you for what you really are."

          "And vhat am I?" Fleur questioned getting in Katie's face.

          "A good for nothing bitch." Katie spat.

          Angelina rushed over and separated the two of them. 

          "Stop it girls we have to keep our minds in check…we're playing Slytherin." Angelina tried to bring peace back.       

          Fleur and Katie shot looks at one another but quietly followed Angelina out to join the boys. They all lined up next to each other with Harry and Wood in front. Wood looked back and smirked at Fleur who now wore a vacant expression. Katie then met Fleur's eyes and they stared each other down. This was certainly going to be an interesting game.


	21. The Quidditch Game

Chapter 21

          The doors opened up to the stadium and Fleur followed everyone else's lead. She chose to ignore Katie's demeaning looks and mounted her broom when they emerged all the way out. Fleur pursed her lips together tightly and kicked up from the ground. Madam Hooch stepped out on the field and threw the quaffle up in the air beginning the game.

          Fleur dove down towards the bright red indented ball and caught it. She charged ahead and was almost hit by Marcus Flint. She passed him only slightly and tossed the quaffle in the goal, whizzing by the Slytherin keeper. 

          Wood leapt up a little on his broom and grinned. She was a natural and Wood was only becoming more infatuated with her as she glided across the air like a ballerina. Wood didn't even notice Katie glaring back and forth between him and Fleur.

          Ron and Percy sat next to each other in the stands along side Hermione. Hermione was already on her feet waving her Gryffindor flag proudly. Percy cleared his throat and then looked back at the field with a grin.

          "She's amazing isn't she?" Percy was clearing referring to Fleur.

          "Uh Perc…no." Ron said and patted his shoulder lightly.

          "What do you mean?"

          "Just no…Fleur isn't available…believe me I tried." Ron spoke very maturely. 

          "Oh…"

          Katie zigzagged across the clouds and above the Slytherin section. She saw Fleur below her chasing after Marcus Flint. Katie grinned mischievously and lowered herself waiting for her moment. 

          Harry squinted his bright green eyes looking for any sign of the snitch. When suddenly a glint of gold flickered next to Fleur. Harry soared over and began to follow the small ray of light. Fleur didn't notice and was still right on Flint's tail end. Katie came down and got next to Fleur.

          "This is my game Delacour…out of my way." Katie spoke and nudged her with her hip.

          "Katie back off I have him!" Fleur yelled.

          "No!" 

          Wood shaded his eyes so he could observe more of the action on the field and saw Katie shoving Fleur almost completely off her broom. He cupped his hand around his mouth and began to yell.

          "Katie get off! She has it!" Wood hollered.

          This only seemed to personify even more determination in Katie. Wood was defending his new chaser, his prized piece and she wasn't having it. Katie shoved into Fleur once more and didn't know Harry was on the other side. 

          Harry was reaching for the snitch with outstretched fingers. Suddenly Fleur came ramming into him and they both toppled off their brooms. Katie went after Flint who was three yards away from them now. Fleur and Harry quickly fell to the ground. 

          Ron, Percy, and Hermione all were on their feet staring down at Fleur and Harry. Wood looked as if he was going to move from his post and fly down to help. Marcus came towards him though and Wood guarded the hoop. Flint threw the quaffle but Wood hit it with the end of his broom making it skyrocket out.

          Fleur slowly lifted herself up and dusted off her uniform, then offered a hand to Harry. Harry took it, smiled at her and made sure she was okay before setting off on his broom again. Fleur turned her eyes to Katie who seemed to have a joker like cackle plastered upon her face. Fleur snorted and got on her broom again. 

          Fleur came up next to Katie and said nothing but met Wood's concerned glance. She nodded cueing him that she was fine. Katie glared at her and Fleur smirked back.

          "Not going to get rid of me zat eazily." Fleur shot at her then took off.

          Fleur swerved over towards another Slytherin seeker and stole the quaffle right when they weren't looking. Fleur scored another goal as Harry closed in on the snitch. Within a few seconds Harry had caught it and was flying around the stadium showing it to everyone cheering.

          Fleur came out of the girl's locker room fixing her powder blue tank top. She met Ron and Wood who had been waiting for her arrival. Fleur smiled and pushed strands of hair away from her pale skin. Ron and Wood both rushed over to her at the same time. She looked at them quizzically as they fawned over her.

          "Vhat are you two doing?"

          "You're hurt." Wood spoke gently taking her arm. 

          "Oh…didn't notice." Fleur furrowed her eyebrows.

          Ron kind of grunted as Wood slid her fingers lightly against Fleur's elbow that had been gashed from her fall. 

          "I…I'm gonna be off…good game Fleur." Ron quickly kissed her cheek then ran off.

          Fleur silently watched as Wood tried to help clean the blood off as much as possible. He then did something she didn't expect. Wood lifted Fleur's slender arm up and brushed his lips against her scar. Fleur smiled and touched his face softly with her free hand.

          "Zank you." Fleur whispered.

          "Anytime."

          Wood grinned still holding her arm and then brought his face back down and kissed all the way up her arm then came to her lips. He kissed her softly then with more passion. She found herself kissing him back loosing herself in the moment. She forgot all about Madam Maxime, Gabby, and Ron…everyone. That was until Katie came out in a huff. Wood and Fleur scrambled apart.

          "Oh isn't this cute…" Katie commented.

          "Katie what was with you today?" Wood asked turning to face her.

          "Fleur does not deserve to be on the team and if you weren't so blinded by your stupid infatuation you would see that!" 

          "Fleur is a talented girl who is much more than looks." Wood defended her.

          "Fleur I hate you and nothing will change that you French bitch!" Katie yelled.

          "Katie! Stop it!" Wood yelled holding her back.

          "Don't yell at me just because I'm a better player than you and a stronger woman!" Fleur screamed back coming towards her.

          Wood was caught in the middle of them trying to leap at each other. He came towards Fleur and picked her up then slung her over his shoulder. Katie made a face at her and Fleur still clawed at the air.

          "Bye Fleur, don't poke that nose too far up in the air now." Katie hollered.

          Fleur pouted and crossed her arms hanging over Wood's shoulder. When they finally made it back to Hogwarts Wood gently set Fleur down and she made a face at him.

          "I could have taken her." Fleur grumbled.

          "I know you could have but I didn't want you to get in trouble my dear." Wood spoke coming towards her and lifting her chin.

          Fleur had to smile at him; it was too hard to stay angry when he was around. Then she remembered her little secret and hoped Wood felt the same towards her.


	22. The Arrival

Chapter 22

          Fleur pulled away from Wood's hug and tapped her fingers against the wall lightly. Wood brushed hair away from Fleur's eyes gently. Fleur looked up at his crooked smile and warm eyes. He slid his fingertips against Fleur's pouty lips. 

          "Fleur, can I ask you something?" Wood whispered.

          "Yez."

          "Will you be mine?" Wood asked quietly like a scared little boy.

          Fleur met his eyes and saw her reflection. She didn't even notice all the other students walking past, some ogling them. She was too wrapped up in him. Maybe this was love. 

          "Yez." Fleur answered against her better judgment.

          Wood grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and lost herself. Wood pulled away shortly after and kissed her nose softly. 

          "You look tired, let's go upstairs." Wood suggested.

          "I zink you are right." Fleur agreed and started to head towards the foot of the stairs.

          Fleur was surprised to find that she wouldn't be scaling the steps on her own at all. Wood picked her up and cupped her in his arms. Her long legs hung over his left arm. She giggled up at him and bit her lower lip.

          "You don't have to treat me like I'm dizabled." Fleur laughed out.

          "You're not disabled you're just tired and I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you." Wood spoke sincerely.

          Fleur's face dropped and she nervously tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. A small salty teardrop ran down her rosy cheek. Wood suddenly stopped and set her down. 

          "Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned.

          "No…you did everyzing right." Fleur said and sniffled.

          "Then why are you crying love?" Wood asked, wiping tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

          "Because no one haz ever treated me like you…no one haz ever vanted me before. I'm just a pretty face to look at. Seen and not heard." Fleur mumbled off.

          "Then no one really sees you like I do. If people would really look at you they would see that you are strong and intelligent. You are not the average pretty face."

          "So you've known a lot of those pretty faces in your time then?" Fleur spoke turning the situation into a joke.

          "Well there have been quite a few that took a certain interest in me." Wood joshed.

          Fleur laughed and playfully pushed him on the shoulder. Wood caught her hand and drew her near him. He took a piece of her hair in between his fingers and twirled it. He began to bend down and took hold of her ear and nibbled on the earlobe. Fleur giggled and wriggled out of his grasp and started to jump the stairs. 

          "Where are you going?" Wood called after her.

          "I'm going to beat you." Fleur hollered and ran off.

          Wood smirked and chased after her. A few moments later they entered the Common Room breathlessly. Hermione glanced up from her book and smiled. 

          "Good to see you alright Fleur. Oh uh…Errol dropped off a letter for you while you were out. I placed it on your desk." Hermione informed then immediately returned to the novel.

          "Zank you." Fleur smiled and started to climb the stairs.

          Wood followed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

          "You know boys aren't allowed up there." Hermione warned.

          "Hermione we all know that you sneak up Harry for a snog every other day." Wood shot back with a chuckle.

          "What? You are preposterous!" Hermione shouted.

          "Come let's go before she explodes and we have to clean up the mess." Wood chortled pushing Fleur ahead.

          Fleur smirked and then made it up to the girl's dormitory. Wood followed suite and they entered the room noticing Angelina studying. Angelina raised her head and cocked an eyebrow as she watched Wood. Wood gave a little bow to Angelina accompanied with a sly grin.

          "I'm not even going to ask." Angelina shook her head and went back to studying.

          "Good because I don't feel like explaining…but I do want to comment on your playing today it was great!" Wood scuttled over and sat next to Angelina.

          Fleur shook her head with a smile and turned towards her desk. A small stained parchment envelope sat on her transfiguration paper. Fleur picked it up and carefully tore it open. Fleur's sapphire eyes scanned the text quickly and she crumbled the edges in her hands. Madam Maxime was coming to Hogwarts.

          Madam Maxime had had enough of Fleur's antics. She decided she was going to come and help Fleur's job along. Fleur grabbed at her chest and breathed deeply. Wood and Angelina looked up and then rushed to her side.

          "Fleur what is it? You look like you're about to faint?" Angelina asked.

          "I…I…" Fleur stuttered then a loud noise came from downstairs.

          The three of them turned their heads then briskly set off outside. Wood held onto Fleur's hand and they all clamored down the wooden steps with Hermione following. Fleur dropped her jaw at what she saw. Dumbledore was standing tall and sophisticated as always but was speaking quietly. 

He turned to walk the guest towards his office and Fleur saw the distinct shape of Madam Maxime. She was already here. Fleur turned completely white and began to fan herself. She couldn't believe this was happening now. She dropped Wood's hand instinctively.

"Fleur what is it?" Wood wondered aloud.

"Zat's my headmistress."

"That's Madam Maxime?" Hermione asked.

Fleur nodded and took a big gulp. 

"Well isn't this good Fleur? I mean you do miss home right?" Angelina commented innocently.

"Zure…" Fleur trailed off.

"Fleur is something wrong hun?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Uh no…but I'll talk to you all later I have to go." Fleur quickly spouted off and ran off without glancing back.

"Fleur wait!" Wood yelled.

Fleur wasn't listening though she was jogging to try and find Ron. Ron was sitting with Harry in the Great Hall, munching on some carrot sticks. They both looked up as Fleur came over to them with a drained expression on her fair face. Ron stood up and supported her as she was hunched over.

"Fleur? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked jumping up as well.

"No…" Fleur spoke slowly.

"I think I should go get her anyway." Harry offered.

"No she'll be fine Harry, just give her a minute." Ron defended her and made her take a seat.

"Ron she's here. Madam Maxime is here at Hogwarts." 

"What? We have to get moving on a plan then." Ron sputtered and he grabbed Fleur's hand pulling her out.

Harry stood back dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on. Ron and Fleur were acting very strange indeed. They had to be up to something but it just didn't make sense. Ron was his best friend next to Hermione, why would he keep something from him?


	23. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 23

          Fleur and Ron ran over to an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. Fleur paced around as if in malaise. Ron raced towards her and pulled her over to a desk. Fleur plopped down on the hard wood seat, and looked up at Ron who was scratching at his chin.

          "Let's see…we could go to Dumbledore now. I mean we almost have to right?" Ron asked looking into Fleur's eyes.

          "No…she's gotten to him. He vill never believe us."

          "Perhaps you're right. Well then we need to come up with a plan. Okay…let's see." Ron spoke up bravely.

          Wood wondered around the halls looking for the missing Fleur. She had run away in such an abrupt manner that he knew he had to find her. She wasn't telling him something and he could feel it. Fleur had been so playful and confident right after the Quidditch match, but then she had turned into a pale ghost of herself.

          "Okay…so I'll come up here…" Fleur started as they hunched themselves over a map of the school.

          Ron came closer to Fleur to point out the location of Dumbledore's office. He pressed against her left side but they weren't paying any attention to one another. 

          Wood glanced down the deserted hall of classrooms and began to make his way towards the end. He saw shadows moving through the window of the last classroom. When he had made it to his destination he dropped his jaw at what he saw. Fleur and Ron were side by side.

          "What's going on in here?" Wood asked opening the door.

          Fleur and Ron both turned around and pushed the map behind them in surprise.

          "Uh…vhat are you doing here?" Fleur wondered aloud.

          "I think that question should be directed towards you dear. So you went off to meet with Ron." Wood assumed.

          "No! Oliver, vait! Zis iz a misunderstanding." Fleur rushed her speech.

          Wood just shook his head and stormed out of the room. Fleur started to chase after him but Ron held her back. Ron knew that Wood was too hotheaded to listen to a word Fleur would say to him. Fleur gave up the struggle and dropped her arms at her side.

          Wood huffed off to the Great Hall and sat down placing his head in his large hands. Fleur and Ron, he should have known. They spent a lot of time together. Ron was Fleur's little savior and Wood knew he could never live up to that perfect existence.

          "Fleur, let's focus we have to get rid of Maxime for your sister." Ron concluded.

          "You're right. I have to zink of Gabby."

          Harry waltzed over to Wood and poked him lightly on the shoulder. Wood shot his head up and grimaced in Harry's direction.

          "What's going on?" Harry asked.

          "I found Fleur and Ron together…alone in a classroom." Wood explained harshly.

          "Oh them? I don't think there is anything romantic there Wood. Ron said so…he said she picked you. They left here earlier in rush, Fleur looked like she was about to croak."

          "Maybe they lied to both of us Harry."

          "Were they kissing when you came in?" Harry pressed on.

          "No…but I bet they had been!" Wood defended his point of view.

          "Wood you are a very fickle and judgmental boy." Harry spoke and shook his head like a chastising parent.

          "Hey I'm older."

          "Yes, but I am much better at interpreting situations." Harry added with a chuckle.

          Hermione came in followed by Fleur and Ron. Ron and Fleur were still whispering menacingly at one another. Wood growled under his breath and Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. Hermione took a seat next to Harry who welcomed her warmly.

          Fleur and Ron sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, waiting for an arrival. Wood shot a dirty glare their way and Fleur desperately wanted to go tell him what was going on. She knew she had to stick to the plan though. Madam Maxime came waddling into the Great Hall and noticed Fleur who stood up immediately in her presence. 

          "Oh Miss Delacour, how…uh…lovely to zee you." Madam Maxime lied through her teeth.

          "Oh the pleazure iz all mine. Let'z find a room vhere ve can talk?" Fleur batted her eyelashes innocently.

          "I zink we should." Madam Maxime spoke, and told a firm grip on Fleur's arm. 

          Fleur got a bit of a pained expression. Madam Maxime was much larger than she was…Madam Maxime was a giant. Madam Maxime was as strong as an ox and her grip was as tight as could be on Fleur. Fleur looked to Ron and Ron nodded her along. He just hoped he could catch Madam Maxime soon for Fleur's sake.

          Ron stood up a few minutes after they disappeared and followed stealthily. Wood watched and then glanced at Hermione and Harry who seemed to be oblivious to the whole situation. Wood pushed himself up and followed Ron. 

          Ron snuck over to the spot where he last spotted Fleur's silvery hair cascading against the dull background. He heard a little noise behind him and whirled around. Whoever had made it was being very careful not to be found out. Ron tried to dismiss it and continued to move.

          Wood came out from behind the dark pewter statue that was hiding him away and followed again. Ron was scuttling around like an odd duckling, which brought a smirk to Wood's lips. All of a sudden Ron disappeared and Wood walked a little more slowly. He crept up along the corridor and immediately tripped and fell flat on his face.

          "Ouch…" Wood mumbled.

          "Got ya!" Ron whispered coming out.

          "Yeah…you did."

          "Why were you following me anyway Wood?" Ron asked.

          "I wanted to see what was going on. I didn't get to hear Fleur's explanation. And I didn't like the look of that Madam Maxime grabbing Fleur like that."

          "Well that's your own fault and I don't have time to tell you what's going on, but it's not good. Now I have to go find them before Madam Maxime does something possibly rash." Ron stuttered and ran off.

          "Wait for me, I'm not about to let anyone mess with Fleur!" Wood hollered and followed once again.

          They came to a halt in front of the dungeons. Madam Maxime now had both of Fleur's arms in her hands. She was yelling and Ron pulled out his quill that had a recording device in it. Wood looked confused but shook it away as he watched the scene. He assumed soon enough all his questions would be answered.


	24. To Catch A Liar

Author's Note: We are coming close to the end of this story. I have really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it. There are still one or two chapters left so I hope everyone sticks around. Thanks!

Chapter 24

          Both Wood and Ron stared at the scene before them. Madam Maxime was beginning to hurt Fleur. They could tell by her furrowed brow. Wood shot straight up, making like he was about to charge in and become the hero. Ron smacked him in the chest with his own long arm to hold him back.

          "Don't Wood we have to catch her. She's been doing horrible things to Fleur and her family. If we can catch it on this tape then Dumbledore will know the truth." Ron explained through his teeth.

          "But-But she's hurting her!" Wood exclaimed a little more loudly then he had originally planned. 

          "Wood hush." Ron whispered.

          Wood took a step back and hoped Ron was right about all of this. Then Fleur averted her eyes swiftly and gave a meaningful glance towards Wood. Seeming like she was apologizing with a stare or perhaps it was a warning. Whatever it meant Wood took it to heart. He kept his distance for the moment. 

          "Now you lizen to me Fleur. I have taken zis matter out of your hands. I am here to fix all your miztakes. All I need you to do is zay you mizz home very much and you need to take the first train back…tonight." Madam Maxime explicated.

          "I can't go back home tonight." Fleur spoke quietly.

          "And vhy not?" 

          "I can't leave knowing that you vant to destroy some of zese people's lives. Why does zis championship mean that much to you? Excuse me for zaying zis but you sound arrogant and pompous. You vill never be the best az long az Professor Dumbledore iz here." Fleur revved up with all the courage inside her. 

          "You pay attention to me vhen I am zpeaking to you. I never vant to hear speak to me is zuch a matter again. I am your superior. I deserve the respect that you show zis Dumbledore. Vell I'll tell you zis, he von't be zere vhen you get back to vhere you belong. You vill go back tonight because I vill have no one trying to ruin our chances at vinning zis championship. Beauxbatons vill not lose to Hogvarts."

          "You don't even zee yourself do you? You are a zick person that vill do anyzing to vin."

          "That Dumbledore has poisoned your mind girl."

          "No he has only shown me vhat I have been missing at that stuck up school in Paris."

          "How dare you. I vill find out vhat and who is our competition and make zure to bring zem down and out." Madam Maxime hollered and raised her hand as if to slap her.

          "Stop right there!" Ron yelled, exposing himself and Wood.

          Madam Maxime's small beady eyes widened as she saw Ron holding out his quill towards her. She slapped out a small puffy hand and went to grab for it but Ron dashed off towards Dumbledore's office. Madam Maxime turned to Fleur who held a sort of smug look. Fleur crossed her arms as if she had just won an Olympic gold medal. 

          Madam Maxime started to run after Ron but Wood stuck out his foot and Madam Maxime came tumbling down to the ground. Fleur dropped her jaw and then a small giggle escaped from her. Fleur ran over next to Wood and covered her mouth with a hand. Wood gently touched her and pulled her towards him.

          "You could have told me you know." Wood commented.

          "I didn't vant you to find out and leave me. It zeemed like you had zis perfect vision of who I waz zupposed to be. I couldn't bear to zee the disappointment on your face."

          "Fleur if you had come to me I could have helped, I don't want any secrets between us."

          "Oh how zweet. I should have known you'd fall in love vith a boy like zis…"

          "A boy like vhat?" Fleur cocked an eyebrow.

          "Honestly Fleur I zought you had clazz. Instead you run off with the first nosey, half-wit you meet." Madam Maxime pulled herself up.

          Wood took a step towards her but Fleur held him back. She glared at Madam Maxime and waltzed right up to where Madam Maxime towered right over her. Fleur pulled back her ball of a fist and slammed it into Madam Maxime face. Madam Maxime tittered back and forth and fell back against the wall. 

          Wood stood in shock. He had never seen Fleur act with aggression. Fleur usually was very placid and content with words instead of actions. Fleur brought her hand back down and smirked. Wood placed a hand on her shoulder.

          "No one talks about Oliver like zat." Fleur stated.

          "Fleur…" Wood started.

          Fleur turned to face him and he pulled her into a kiss. Moments later Ron came dragging Professor Dumbledore along side him. Then both looked down at Madam Maxime with a keen interest, after they got over that shock they glanced over at Fleur and Wood. The two of them hadn't even noticed that anyone had come forth. Ron cleared his throat and the two of them broke apart. 

          When they noticed Professor Dumbledore, both Fleur and Wood gleamed a bright shade of scarlet red. Dumbledore did not chastise them though. He merely smiled in their direction and looked over his half-moon spectacles. Fleur bite her lower lip and then mumbled she was sorry for hurting Madam Maxime.

          "Oh dear child do not apologize for something that should have come to this woman long ago. I am also very flattered to hear you think so highly of me Fleur. Ron took the pleasure in showing me this recording, for someone who hasn't been with us long you showed me much loyalty. For which I am very grateful." Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eye. 

          Dumbledore looked down at Madam Maxime and shook his head.

          "Madam I am sure that you will escort yourself out. Oh and I would ask that you allow us to keep Ms. Delacour the entire year. For that matter any other year she would wish to stay. I find she has thrived with us." Dumbledore continued with a grin.

          Madam Maxime dusted herself off and tried to regain her dignity. She strut over to the entrance of the school and made to leave. She turned one last time to shot a dirty look at Fleur. Wood put a protective arm around her shoulder as Madam Maxime finally stepped out the large doors. 


	25. In The End

Author's Note: Well this is the end of the story. I didn't want to drag it out really long and bore you all, so I really hope you like the way it ends. I really appreciate all of your feedback and I have loved writing this. If you think I should write another fic and have any great ideas let me know! Thanks so much for reading everyone!

Chapter 25

          Fleur was beside herself with happiness. She had everything she had ever dreamed of, a person who truly cared for her, loving friends, and a place where she felt like she fit in. The overshadowing Madam Maxime was no longer blackmailing her. She would be able to pass this on to her sister, who desperately needed the same escape. 

          Fleur glanced up at Wood and couldn't suppress her grin. Wood met her stare and kissed her forehead lightly. He squeezed her shoulders toward him in an embrace. Wood couldn't believe that someone he thought was a snob had become the object of his affection. 

          "Well I daresay that all seems to be well at Hogwarts finally." Dumbledore spoke with a soft chuckle in his voice.

          "You knew didn't you?" Fleur asked suddenly, searching Dumbledore's face with her large eyes.

          "My dear I knew something was wrong, but I put my trust in you. I knew that you would find your way. From the moment I met you Fleur I saw the courage and perseverance that builds the groundwork for an amazing individual."

          "Professor I never had faith in myself, I don't zee how you could." Fleur spoke with a crestfallen expression.

          "Fleur sometimes the strongest people question themselves the most. Besides you had people that helped you along the way. People that always had the faith that I had in you. You are an extraordinary girl Fleur, do not forget that. Now I have some business to attend to, I think the ministry will be interested in Madam Maxime's extracurricular activities." Dumbledore gave a quick smile and parted ways.

          "He's right Fleur, you amaze me more and more each moment I spend with you." Wood spoke softly in her ear.

          Fleur smiled and then lead herself and Wood to the common room, where an attentive audience was in place. Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, and Ron all sat lounging. Each one's eyes were perked when they entered. The tale of Madam Maxime was going to be a story to tell for a long time to come.

          As Fleur made an anecdote of the whole situation, Hermione sat at the edge of her seat contemplating it all in her head. This was new territory to her; she hadn't noticed anything that had been going on around her. But as Harry had so kindly pointed out, Hermione had not only had her face in the books but she was also absorbed in him. 

          Fred and George were beside themselves with envy. They couldn't believe that Fleur had gotten away with her stories for so long. They themselves had tried to wriggle their way out of many situations with elaborate stories on not intentionally playing pranks on family members or various Slytherins. 

          "Fleur, I think we need some pointers on lying. Mum keeps threatening that if we go with our joke shop idea she'll have us barbequed. But I'm sure with your skills we'll be in the green." Fred beamed.

          "Fred I hate to disappoint you, but I zink that my dayz of covering up the truth are over." Fleur explained with a smile. 

          "I think that to be a wise idea dear." Wood complied.

          The whole conversation Ron kept nodding his head, since he had been the one who was in on it the whole time. Percy was just surprised that Ron had not left any clues behind to accidentally slip the big secret. Ron was known for freezing on the spot and going red whenever he was keeping something. 

          The night ended fabulously with the eight of them chatting by the fire. Fred and George took it upon themselves as being the live entertainment and tossed a dung bomb right in Percy's face. Which as anyone could have predicted, didn't sit well with him.

          Finally the night ended at midnight and Percy as well as Ron retired to bed. Fleur watched as everyone retreated one by one. Fred and George decided to raid the kitchens, and Hermione along with Harry went their separate ways.

          Fleur sat back and gave a sigh of relief. Wood stayed by her side and caressed her cheek softly with his hand. Fleur closed her eyes and grinned. Life for the moment was perfect. Wood leaned down and kissed her softly. 

          "So will you stay always Fleur?" Wood asked with his eyes wide.

          "Of course, az long az you are here I will be." Fleur smirked and kissed his nose.

          "Fleur who would have ever known that you would end up being with me. I think I'll call you my funny valentine." Wood chuckled.

          "Hey who zayz I'm the funny one?" Fleur chortled. 

          As is so happened Fleur and Wood stayed together for the rest of Wood's years at Hogwarts. Fleur finished her schooling at Hogwarts and returned a few years later to teach. She stepped in with Professor Flitwick in charms. Eventually Gabrielle came to open arms at Hogwarts. She wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps. 

          Wood went on to become a part of the Quidditch Team, The Chudley Cannons. He made his way to the top and became the captain in later years. Ron joined him as a beater and together they made a pair of the most famous Quidditch members ever.

          Percy became head of The Ministry Of Magic in his later years, as everyone had expected. He and the "Evil Penelope" got back together as everyone expected as well. Harry became head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department but always had room for solving a few heroic mysteries with his favorite scientist Hermione.

          Fred and George did get their joke shop after just graduating Hogwarts. It seems Mrs. Weasley had never expected the kind of feedback her twins received. Fred and George became the heros of many mischief-makers around the wizarding world. 

          Fleur and Wood stayed together for as long as anyone could remember. She was his number one cheerleader at all the Quidditch matches. And also the first person to hold the trophy along side Wood at the World Quidditch cup. It seems that everyone really did get what he or she wanted in the end. 


End file.
